It's Not the End, Megatron
by Sadestar
Summary: Starting at the end of the third movie. This is an Alternate ending to the movie and a new beginning for Megatron. What happens when Megatron stops fighting, What will Optimus do? Major spoilers right off the bat. Megatron/Optimus bonding. Very mild Sam/Bee on the side.
1. Chapter 1

"And in just a little bit you will only be Sentinel's little _Bitch"_ the female screamed, irking Megatron further. The Decepticon's vocals whirred in a similar action of a hiss as he raised a hand to hit the frail body of the human, but stopped short, looking around and realizing that all this chaos was not under his command. Clenching his hand, he stood up, now ignoring the human as he ran.

His vision was sparking with red at the edges in his rage, soon finding Sentinel Prime fighting his rival; Optimus. With a Screech he raised his guns and shot at the red and black prime before tackling him and pushing him to the ground, shooting at him again. Although taken by surprise, Sentinel quickly fought back, slashing at Megatron.

They fought it out for a little while, giving Optimus a moment to recover. As the younger prime looked up, he found that Megatron had managed to stun his old mentor. Optimus's vision flickered down before he was back up again, picking up his blade with his remaining arm and slashing at Megatron.

Megatron was able to dodge, only just barely so as the blade only managed to scrape his shoulder and sneered at Optimus. When the Prime paused his attack, so did Megatron, looking at him quizzically. "Why did you save me?" Optimus asked, obviously suspicious.

Megatron Sneered. "Lucky timing, I suppose." He replied, before noticing red movement at the corner of his visual processors. He raised his gun again, but even as Optimus made to defend himself, he realized that when Megatron fired the shot, it wasn't aimed at him, but a little beside him.

"Argh-! You…. Traitor!" Sentinel growled, glaring at Megatron. He was temporarily disabled from standing as his arm was shot off and his legs having been pinned. He struggled to move with his remaining arm.

"I want my command back! _I_ Am the leader of the Decepticon's! The power to rule them is _mine!_ This world is _mine_ to take over!" he yelled, before turning to Optimus. "And _you!"_ He pointed at the still standing prime before turning back to Sentinel. "Optimus is _my_ Rival. No one can kill him but ME!" He stated, with probably just a touch too much possessiveness.

The two primes gave him a look before Sentinel continued to struggle. He was almost out. Optimus continued to stare at Megatron with a conflicted look before his attention was turned to his old mentor. He pulled out his bade and cut off the other prime's arm in one quick slice, further disabling him before kneeling down. "Sentinel. I can hardly believe the path you've taken. It pains me to have to end it."

"Optimus, you must understand. I did this for our planet, our race! We were once gods, all of us! I had to betray you to bring it back" the older prime said, able to get one leg out of the rubble and push himself to his knees.

"Your betrayal, was to yourself." Optimus said with a saddened tone, moving the gun to Sentinel's head and shooting. The older Prime hardly had time to realize the trouble before his spark died out and his body growing limp.

A sound behind himself had Optimus looking back, looking rather confused. Behind him, Megatron had sat down, looking defeated. In all their time fighting, Optimus had never seen him in such a state; the Decepticon having always been defiant and stubborn.

Not willing to lower his guard, Optimus walked to Megatron, his canon at the ready in his one good arm as he looked at the other bot. "What is this, have you lost the will to fight? So unlike you." He commented.

Megatron looked up, giving a sigh. "I feel this will be my end. Should I fight you I'd only end up like my master and… ex-partner." He shook his head. "Should I surrender I'd probably be killed anyway. Besides, what have I left? My master is no more, and there is no way to use the machine now even if I wanted to. And what do I have left to do on this world without being able to bring Cyberton back? I've no purpose left. Just let me die in piece. For once, I want to enjoy what little life I have left." He said, looking up to the sky that had just been cleared of incoming doom.

Optimus frowned and sat down as well. "You don't have to be a Decepticon." He stated.

Megatron sneered. "And what, be a 'good' robot like you, helping these pests you took sides with?" he shook his head and spit at the ground. "they'd have me killed too. After all, I did try to kill the world. Twice. You'd be best killing me."

Sudden tire screeches were heard, and the two bots looked to where Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were coming to return to Optimus. The prime looked to Megatron, worry in his eyes. He couldn't explain it but he felt he couldn't just kill Megatron. Looking down he shook his head.

"Megatron…" he said, before pausing as the other Autobots moved closer. Shaking his head, he moved to the Decepticon and pushed him to the ground.

Megatron smirked up at him. "What are you without me to fight? I guess we will see. It was… nice, knowing you, Prime." He stated.

Optimus made a motion as though clenching his jaw, before moving face to face with the Decepticon. "I'll speak with you again. But for now, goodbye." He said, moving his blade through Megatron's spark.

With only a faint Idea of what the Autobot leader had him mind, the Decepticon huffed before his eyes went out, his life leaving him.

As Optimus stood, he looked to the Autobots. "Autobots. There are many Decepticons around the city. Gather as many as you can. Those who surrender, bring them back to base. Those who fight you may eliminate." He ordered. The bots got to work immediately. "Ratchet." Optimus called, halting the medical officer.

The neon yellow-green Autobot paused and looked to Optimus. "Yes?" he asked, looking like he'd rather be getting to work.

"I need you to find my arm, so it can be replaced." Optimus said, pausing. "also meet me in my hanger when this is over." He added.

With the Autobots working to clear the city of the remaining Decepticons, Optimus turned to Lt. Lennox. "I can see it would be hard to trust us after this incident. I ask only that we may have time to rest, before having to deal with most others." He said.

The Lieutenant nodded, shouting out to his men orders on what to do. Meanwhile, Ratchet returned with Optimus's arm. Nodding, Optimus looked down to Megatron, lifting up body onto his shoulder. "I'm returning to the N.E.S.T. Headquarters." He said, walking off out of the main scene.

Ratchet followed him looking quite concerned. "Optimus, why are you bringing the body of Megatron?" he asked, the question probably one of the most obvious ones to ask and the hardest to answer. Optimus gave him a look between a glare and a sad frown.

Without and Answer, Ratchet continued to follow Optimus as they made it to the edge of the city, where the roads were less damaged. "Optimus…" Ratchet tried again. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

The question caught the Prime off guard, before he shook his head. "Only time will tell." He said, before transforming, turning into his Truck form with Megatron tied to the back.

Before he set off though, he felt a hand on the roof the truck. "Optimus, I may not know what will come, but be careful. This is a stressful time, and we need someone who can lead us through it." Ratchet said, before moving behind him. It took Optimus a moment to realize that the other Autobot was covering Megatron in a large tarp so that it wouldn't be easy to notice him.

"Thank you." Optimus said, before driving off to the base.

* * *

It has been three days, and since then Optimus has refused to leave his chambers. He had a room sealed off from the rest of the building for meetings and such, where the room was soundproof so it would be difficult for anyone outside to overhear. Since the battle, Optimus has been locking himself away in it, his trailer of weapons scattered apart around the room while Megatron lied in a corner, still covered by a tarp.

Of course, he would get occasional visits from his team, mostly from Ratchet who had been aiding him with the fixing of his arm. On the third day, when Ratchet came in, Optimus noticed that Bumblebee was with him this time. With an agitated motion, he put his hand to his face and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Bumblebee look off to the side and Ratchet shook his head. "Optimus, the men are getting worried. You've gone through many phases, but this is something like I've never seen. Anger, Silence, Sorrow. I've seen you through so many, but this is all new, and on an all new level."

Bee looked to him, and for this rare occasion used his actual voice, as it seems he had been stating to use more and more often around the other Autobots. "It's… Concerning. We all miss your presence, especially with the news as of late." He stated.

Optimus looked to him confused. Ratchet spoke up to clear this. "Its recent. They have been unable to Locate Megatron's body, and many Assume that some, perhaps more than some of the Decepticons have made off with his body after the battle, intending to revive him as they have done before when the cube still had remaining pieces left." He paused. "I know that is not that case, but there were many Decepticons that day, and many are sure some got away. I'm having a hard time dissuading them of the idea of a reviving Megatron."

Optimus sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do, Ratchet. Before he died, Megatron mentioned that without him, what would I be? And truth be told, it feels…. Odd to not worry about him returning." He said, his hand clenching at his chest.

Ratchet gave him a pointed look. "Do you long to bring him back?" he asked. When Optimus showed no answer Bee spoke up.

"He is the reason we are all in this mess!" he said, before looking to Optimus. "Why would we bring him back? He will only want more destruction."

Optimus sighed and pushed his weapons to the side some hitting the wall forcefully in his bout of rage. "Bumblebee, I can't explain it. Try to imagine what it would be like if Sam died. What would you have to do then? It feels like a void, and I can't figure out what to do. Even if he was revived, I doubt he would do much but let himself be killed off again."

Bumblebee looked down as he thought over Optimus's words. Even now he was still Sam's Guardian, and would do anything to keep him safe. Without Sam was unthinkable to him.

Ratchet on the other hand had moved over to Kneel down by Optimus. He looked concerned. "What do you mean? Megatron has gone through so much to try and destroy this world, why would he just stop?"

Optimus looked to the covered body and shook his head. "When I took his life, he had no fight left in him. He had willingly given up the last minutes of his life to look at the sky and, as he put it, 'Enjoy the little life he has left'." Optimus looked back at Ratchet. "It sound hard to believe, but I feel a spark of hope."

Bumblebee looked up at that moment and crossed his arms. "We don't even know where his body is. for all we know, he might be up again and plotting revenge. I don't see how you can still see good in him…" he said, throwing his arms down and shaking his head in his confusion. "If that moment really did happen, it wouldn't mean a thing if he's being catered to by other Decepticons!"

Prime stood up, looking to Bumblebee with a thoughtful look. "Bumblebee, you've been by my side for a long time now, I trust you can hold this secret. Megatron is not with any Decepticons. I know because I brought him back here myself." He said, moving over to the corner and pulling the tarp off. "I've seen good in him, as unlikely as it is, and I can't bring myself to dispose of his body. His spark is still intact…."

Optimus covered Megatron back up, looking to the shocked Autobot near the entrance. "Please Bumblebee, only you, me and Ratchet know of this. I'm sure if the humans find out, they will destroy him for good. I can not allow that to happen. I just need to find a way to revive him without alerting too many people."

The Autobot looked between Optimus and ratchet for a moment before dropping his shoulders and nodding, an affirmative sound coming from him. Optimus relaxed some and turned to Ratchet. "I'll return to my duties. As you've said there are probably plenty of Decepticons who got away, we must find them." He said with a nod.

The two nodded in return and left the room. Optimus moved his weapons trailer back into position and transformed it back into the trailer before walking back out of the room, giving the covered form of Megatron one last look over his shoulder.

* * *

A few days turned into weeks, which turned into months. The rumors that Decepticons had Megatron hadn't slowed at all, though they have tracked down and taken out many Decepticons who've escaped. Only a few, very, very few have changed sides to the Autobots.

These Decepticons-turned-Autobots have been under close watch, neither the older Autobots nor the human counterparts of the team allowing them any slack. While having worked harder than any of the others, most of the turned Autobots have begun to adapt to living with the humans, and even become passionate about their work in the N.E.S.T. base. Occasionally they were even taken out for missions.

Of course, some had a harder time adapting, and some were only trying to get in as spies. With all the security on them though, the spies had been filtered out and the few having a harder time adapting were given new options in working with the Autobots to see if it would be any more comfortable.

Despite all the death, The Autobots in the Nest team seemed to be adapting well, and even as time passed, no one had found out about Megatron hidden in Optimus's room. The months slipped into a year, and Optimus had finally reached a decision.

Calling upon Ratchet and Bumblebee to his room, he set up to go on a trip. "Ratchet I need you to accompany me. I'll need the back up if he doesn't react well. He'll also likely need medical attention. The war's not been kind to him." Optimus stated.

Ratchet seemed to be a little hesitant, but nodded all the same, watching as Optimus loaded Megatron's body into the weapon-trailer that attaches to Optimus while in his truck form.

"Bumblebee, I need you to let the others know I've gone out. You can say I have a lead on Megatron's location. We also need a distraction while heading out, should anyone take notice. We'll be going tonight while the moon is high in the sky." He said, closing the back compartment of the trailer.

Bumblebee nodded and looked over his shoulder. "I've to meet with Sam this afternoon." He said, and with Optimus's approval, turned into his car form and sped off to meet his friend.

"That boy is very important to Bumblebee" Ratchet started. "He's lost his second girlfriend now, and it's been hard on them both." He said, shaking his head.

Optimus gave him a curious look, but said nothing. He had noticed something along those lines, as when Bumblebee had been with them, while happy to be with his team, he had times where he longed for Sam's companionship. While left unspoken, Prime and many others noticed the Autobot's growing feelings for the boy.

With an amused smile, Optimus shifted into his truck form to rest. He'd need his energy for tonight.

* * *

As nightfall approached, Optimus had risen and watched, whilst in his truck form, as everyone moved about their business and slowly, one by one, turning in for the night. Once all the lights were out, he backed up into his room and connected with the Trailer to himself. It was slightly heavier than usual, but he didn't mind it any.

He managed to get to the edge of the building, where the closed doors kept him in. He silently moved one of his headlights to the side as a small pole reached out to the control panel on the side. Verifying himself the door opened, a little louder than he would have liked and he returned his headlight to it's proper position.

Ratchet met up with him as the doors opened and they exchanged silent communications for a moment before slowly driving out of the premises. Driving out the back entrance, they bypassed the guards and slipped onto the road.

Bumblebee was in the back, watching them in his car form from behind security, having helped them bypass it by grabbing the guard's attentions for a moment. With his part done, he drove back into the base, closing the door on his way in and moving to his bay to sleep. With all the "new" Autobots, he was hardly allowed any time off, even to see Sam, in order to keep the new members in line. As he drove back to his spot, he let his engines whir at one of the ones looking to sneak out that night, effectively getting them to move back into his bay and return to sleep.

Once on the road, Ratchet silently asked Optimus where they were headed. Optimus replied with an internal GPS of some old warehouses he planned to use as cover hidden behind some mountains. They had been there before, having scoped it out as a great rest spot to hide from the public eye, but haven't done much else to make it an official hide spot for them.

It took a few hours but soon enough they managed to reach the warehouse, thankfully undetected. Once in the warehouse, the two transformed and pulled Megatron from the trailer, sitting him up on the far side of the warehouse away from the door. Optimus made sure to move the trailer further from Megatron as well, to keep him from the weapons stored inside.

Ratchet looked over Megatron's body and made some disapproving sounds. "I expected damage, but this is quite extensive." He said, glancing back at Optimus. "I can heal up most of it. Though he'd need be awake for me to get started. Without an active body, it is next to impossible to get the damage to heal."

Optimus looked down and nodded. Ratchet moved away from Megatron's body and stood on standby, tensed and watched carefully, ready to shoot if he needed to. From what he has seen with Sentinel, waking up, it didn't seem pleasant.

Optimus pulled the Matrix from his chest and looked to Megatron, praying silently that he was not making a grave mistake as he pressed the matrix to Megatron's chest. After a moment the Decepticon's spark ignited, and Megatron flinched as he regained consciousness, but as his eye sparked to life, it was to the two Autobot's shock that he simple shifted, moving to sit more comfortably.

Optimus pulled his hand away, the Matrix following it before he returned it to his chest where he kept it safe. All was quiet for a moment, while no one made any movement.

The Silence was broken when Megatron spoke up. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What do you want, Prime?" He said. The question alone caused Optimus to flinch but in the sorrowful tone that it was spoken in made him lower himself to the ground.

After another moment of silence Megatron snarled. Ratchet raised his guns, but made no move to fire since the Decepticon made no move to get up. "hmph. After all this trouble you don't even have a reason for waking me? Speak Prime!" The Decepticon growled, seeming to become angrier by the second.

Optimus looked down before looking back up to Megatron. "I… Believed it would be alright to bring you back. I do not feel that you wish to hurt us further." He said, somewhat stumbling over his words.

Sneering, Megatron took a moment to look to Ratchet, who had now lowered his weapon, before turning to Optimus again. "I've told you I have no interest joining your team and those pests you took sides with. Those filthy humans… they'd have me dead anyway." The turned to the side and huffed. "I don't need to fight anymore. My master is gone, completely. And my last hope of restoring Cybertron is gone with Sentinel."

"As I recall, you and Sentinel were having a hard time working together." Optimus said, looking up at him curiously.

Megatron let out a cold laugh. "We were deemed as 'partners', as he refused to work under me. I refused to work under him, but it appeared with his ability to use that transport device, he seemed to have more power than I." he growled. "I couldn't stand it. He may have been a Prime, but it does not give him power over _my_ men." The Decepticon leader clenched his fist.

Optimus tilted his head, looking at Megatron before shaking his head and Chuckling. "Megatron, you have every right to rule the Decepticons as I do the Autobots. Sentinel was once my mentor, though as he gave up the title to lead the Autobots, it was brought down to me. Just as the fallen was your master, with his demise you gain his title."

Megatron gave him a look. "Are you always so… philosophical? Either way there is a difference between all of you and me; you were all primes."

Optimus shook his head. "Think about it Megatron. I think you've been denied something that's always been yours." He said, pausing to shift closer and press a finger at his chest. "I believe you _are_ a prime. Few others could be my equal."

Megatron trained him with a look and shook his head. "doesn't matter now anyway, does it." He paused and looked to Ratchet who has been quiet this whole time. "What's this one doing here?"

Ratchet began to look uncomfortable, but Optimus spoke up for him. "I requested he came, both in case you woke up hostile, and to help repair you if you'd like, once you had woken. This is our medical officer, Ratchet." He introduced.

Ratchet nodded to Megatron, his parts shifting to a stance to show he was of no harm. Megatron just gave him a look and sighed. "Well I'm obviously not fighting. So what, you plan to heal me?" he scoffed.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "I've been in the field to heal Autobots a long time. Given that despite our difference in sides, I think there is little difference in how our bodies function. If you would like, I could repair what I can. It looks as though the damage to the right side of your face is extensive, and would be likely the hardest to repair."

"You think I don't have medical officers on my own team? They've been trying to fix it since Optimus took down my master." He said, sneering. What he failed to mention was that he refused to take the time to let it heal, and instead focused on the plans he had been working on with the other Decepticons.

Ratchet shook his head and moved to sit on the floor of the warehouse. "Even so, I wish to help. Though if you do not want it I will not press you." He said, moving back into a resting position.

Megatron huffed and looked back to Optimus. The Prime having moved away and was talking on a secure line back to base. The Decepticon heard mentions of himself and after listening for a moment he heard the line disconnect. When Optimus returned, he addressed Hatchet first.

"Bumblebee has been updated of the situation. He says he'll come to meet us when He'd done with his duties." Optimus told them.

Ratchet nodded and looked to the entrance. "I feel I should get back. It'd be odd if I was absent as well." He spoke up, moving to stand.

Optimus nodded. "All right. I'll be here in the meantime." He said, before moving to Megatron. "I trust you not to attack or escape."

Megatron laughed. "Your trust is greatly misplaced. As it was with Sentinel. Ah well. I'll remain here. I assume no one knows I'm still alive."

Optimus nodded and moved to sit beside Megatron. "Only the three of us plus Bumblebee know of your status. To the rest of the world you are dead, and your body missing." He confirmed. He let the comment of misplaced trust slide, a pang of hurt running through his chest.

Soon after Ratchet left the two alone. They sat in silence for a while, but it was broken when the Decepticon sighed. "I never took you one to be greedy."

Optimus looked shocked. "I try not to be, what are you talking about?" He replied, confused at the Decepticon's words.

Megatron chuckled. "I can't tell how long it's been. A day, a year? Either way wouldn't this planet be safer should I never awaken? You'd put this planet in danger, to return me to it, for reasons I can not understand." He paused. "Are you lonely?"

Optimus looked to Megatron for a moment before shaking his head. "I do not feel any further threat to the human race. And I am not lonely, I have the rest of my team with me." He replied carefully.

Megatron laughed. "I do not mean that. Do you remember what I said before, right before you ended my life?" he asked, pausing to let Optimus think before speaking up again. "'What are you without me to fight?' I believe it was. Did you have a hard time adapting to a world where your enemy is gone?" he asked.

Optimus looked down and thought about the words. "The humans are still rebuilding from the fight we had. It was a year ago now, and since then we've actually had our hands full. Many of the Decepticons fought till death. Others ran. There were even a few who took our side."

"– unfaithful scrap metal…"

"and since then we've been hunting the survivors who ran and training the new ones on our team." Optimus finished. As he looked to Megatron he sighed and shook his head. "Though I think I understand what you mean. Something feels, unbalanced. I am unused to this feeling of peace, it leaves me uneasy." He replied.

Megatron nodded. "When I think about it, it seems perfectly balanced when we fight. When I try to imagine a world where you win, it seems to peaceful, too calm. I'm sure when you imagine if I win it would be too chaotic."

Optimus nodded, leaning his head back on the concrete back wall of the warehouse. "I suppose you are right. Between the two extremes though, which would you prefer?"

Megatron laughed. "Shouldn't it be obvious? Since I'm the leader, should Decepticons win we would be all powerful, with me on top!" he said, clenching his fist before sighing and relaxing again. "I can't stand it when it's so quiet."

Optimus looked thoughtful. "The humans are much like us. Even without us they would be in an eternal conflict, just as we are." He started. "I find it hard to believe that even if we were to help the humans, it would ever quiet down. They are all conflicted with each other in some way."

The Decepticon gave Optimus a look before shaking his head. "You fight for the freedom of a race, but they are still in conflicts with each other. Huh, seems a bit pointless." He muttered.

"Were we so different? Humans are a young race, and have much to learn." With a shake of his head He looked to Megatron. "While I can't deny that they are much more frail than us, they are capable of many things as we are. Compassion, violence, emotions… They have potential, they just need time, and guidance."

"This is what makes you weak. You fight for those weaker than you. Even humans know of natural selection, those who are weak die, and the strong survive." Megatron Scoffed.

Optimus chuckled in response. "You may see it that way, but weak and strong, if they are all taken out they have no future. Everyone deserves a chance for a future… Humans, Autobots, and Decepticons."

Megatron shook his head. "Your kindness is what gets you killed." He paused. "You believe that Decepticons can live here peacefully, after all that's happened?"

"You almost sound like you want peace on this planet now. In any case, it would take a bit of convincing, but I believe peace is possible. No doubt the other Decepticons would try to continue what you've been doing, but at least it leaves us to have something to do while we are here." Optimus answered.

Megatron answered with a grunt, and turned his back to Optimus. Taking this as the end of their conversation, Optimus got up and walked out of the warehouse. He moved his trailer out and moved it to a shed beside the warehouse, before working around to make it so that there were small devises set up to hide his and Megatron's energon readings. It took most of the afternoon, keeping him occupied and would only work a short radius. Regardless, it was working.

As night began to fall he shifted to his truck form and drove out to meet Bumblebee. Megatron was resting back at the warehouse, and Optimus would be able to tell if he left due to the energon suppressors.

As Optimus met up with Bumblebee, he felt an uneasiness come to him at the other Autobot's silence. Soon he understood. They drove together along the roads and off the roads to a small valley just before where Megatron was resting and Optimus transformed as the door to the Camaro opened.

Optimus looked down to Sam, before his attention turned to Bumblebee who was transforming into his robotic self. "He has insisted that he came with me. But I haven't told him anything." The yellow bot said, looking to the ground.

"Oh, now you talk? Well yeah, you haven't told me anything. I know somethings up. Bee, why won't you tell me? Optimus, what's going on?" Sam demanded.

"It is difficult to talk about, Sam. This is something we are having trouble dealing with and the humans can not know about it." He sighed. "Only Bumblebee and Ratchet know of the situation besides me. If too many know about it, there can and will be great problems." Optimus warned.

Sam looked pissed. "Problems? If there is a problem, we have to know about it! I know it's been a year since then but the fact is that Megatron is missing. His body has yet to be found despite all our attempts to find him. I get a bad feeling Optimus." He sighed and looked to the ground, pacing back and forth.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted to be a part of all this but my life has been stripped! All my opportunities on having a normal life are constantly blown out the window. My girlfriends keep leaving me because all of this is too much for them, and whenever things finally calm down something just pops up and Decepticons are on my ass over and over again!" he shook his head.

"There are a lot of them out there now, and they are still looking for me! These past few years… it's been weird. What could I possibly have to offer?" he asked. He sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Relax Sam," Optimus started, "It is likely that since the cube's information was passed to you that the Decepticons are still finding it useful." He said. "You don't have to worry, the All Spark has no further parts of it left, as far as we know and its information is safe with you."

Sam shook his head. "I haven't seen anything since you defeated the Fallen. It's like my mind is normal again, no more symbols…."

Bumblebee made a sound and Optimus shook his head. "The All Spark's power is still within you, Sam. Even if it does not show it's self now, it is lying dormant within you. Its information hidden within your mind." Optimus explained. "Should its information be needed again, it may reactivate and show you more of the information needed."

Sam sighed. "So what am I now, huh? The secret weapon for the Autobots? What happens when I get old? Or if I die? What if, I don't want this anymore? What if I want to go back to a normal life?"

Bumblebee made a sad sound from his motors and sat on the ground. "Oh no- Bee, Bee that's not what I meant." He said, but the yellow Autobot seemed to be rather hurt. Sam moved over and climbed up his leg to sit on the bent knee, now eye level with the yellow Autobot.

"Listen Bee, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. I'd never want a normal life if it meant I had to leave you. You've been here with me for everything…" he said. Bee looked to him and made a muffled sound, before turning to Optimus.

The Prime looked to bee and sighed. "I suppose we can't really delay for too much longer." He said, before turning to Sam. "I shall put my trust in you to keep this a secret." He said, before turning and transforming back into his alternate form. Bumblebee followed up on this, having moved Sam off his knee to turn into the Camaro.

Same gave them odd looks before opening Bee's door and getting in, letting the Autobot drive and follow Optimus to the warehouse. Once inside, Same got out, looking around skeptically, since it seemed to be mostly empty until his eyes rested on the resting form of Megatron.

Bumblebee transformed and sat down behind Sam, who stumbled back, gaping at the sight. Optimus looked to Megatron, and after a moment the Decepticon leader shifted, earning a gasp from the human who had backed into Bumblebee. While Megatron got up, he noticed the human, who was now behind one of Bumblebee's arms, the yellow Autobot seeming rather protective of the boy.

"Optimus I heard only that the yellow one was coming. I heard nothing about this pest tagging along." He growled. He was obviously not pleased to see the boy.

Optimus shook his head. "I was not aware he would be arriving either." He replied before looking to Sam.

"What the hell!? Why is Megatron here? Why are you just standing by?" Sam screamed. He was held back by Bumblebee and turned to his car. "And you knew about this!? What's wrong with you guys? He's the bad guy!"

Megatron brought a hand to his head as though he had a headache. "That boy is very annoying." He muttered. "He would be the first one to have me killed I'm sure. He's done it before." The Decepticon snarled.

Optimus made a small motion with his hand. "Easy." He said softly before turning to Sam. "I'm keeping Megatron here, by my own decision. I know we have learned that my decisions haven't always been right, but I need you to trust me." He said.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Be said, looking to Sam with concern.

Sam grunted and looked at Megatron. "So what, are you going to try and be a good guy now? Or do you want us to think differently just so you can take us by surprise? Whatever it is you are doing, I'm not falling for it!" he yelled, turning to leave. "Come on Bee, we're going home."

The yellow Autobot looked desperately to Optimus, before transforming and following Sam out. Sam opened the door and looked back into the warehouse before driving off. As they left, he talked with bee, now mostly over the radio, of what to do, and they both agreed it would be best to keep it a secret, for now.

Optimus sighed and sat down next to Megatron. "There are few humans who I wholly trust on this planet…" he started.

"And that brat is one of them?" Megatron questions. When Optimus nodded he sighed. "I'm seriously starting to doubt your trusting skills." He commented. Optimus laughed. Before long, Megatron was laughing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, Ratchet made regular visits to the warehouses, and Optimus had stayed with Megatron the whole time. Bumblebee made a few visits of his own, though since the first he had not brought Sam.

As the days turned into weeks, Megatron was slowly healing and getting better. His face was almost back to normal, and after a few weeks, ratchet was able to tow a car up to the warehouse, to allow Megatron have a new form to transform into. They weren't sure exactly what type of car it was, but it was a large, silver pickup truck. It appeared to be brand new too.

As Megatron transformed back from the truck he made a disgusted sound. "It feels odd." He grumbled.

"Odd how? Most transformations should feel rather smooth." Ratchet asked, looking concerned.

Megatron chuckled and shook his head. "I'm used to being a plane. Something that can fly. I feel restricted with only wheels." He replied.

Optimus shook his head. "we can't let you go flying around. If you are found you will immediately be made out as an enemy." He said.

"Relax, Prime." Megatron said, waving a hand at him. "I know that. But how long are you intending to keep me here? Can I at least go out for a drive now that I can transform into this?" he asked, motioning at the truck brought to him for him to copy.

Optimus looked thoughtful before making a shrugging motion. "I don't see why not, as long as you're still with me it shouldn't be a problem. We'd also need to avoid triggering energon detectors too though." He said.

Ratchet gave a concerned look, but said nothing. "I should be getting back to base. Optimus, people are getting suspicious of your absence. I know it will be hard to do, but we need to either leave him here for a bit or bring him back." He said, before transforming to leave. He wasn't quite ready to have this conversation with Optimus.

Optimus looked down and sighed. "He's right." He muttered, before looking to Megatron.

The Decepticon shook his head. "I doubt you have enough trust in me to let me stay here on my own." He said. Optimus gave a sigh that gave away how conflicted he was. When Megatron stood up he looked to the Decepticon leader. "Alright, when do we leave?" he asked.

Optimus gave a shocked look. "You're willing to go to the humans?" he asked.

Megatron gave a disgusted look. "I can't say I won't want to kill them all. But you obviously need to return. At least the humans won't know it's me while I'm transformed as that truck. I've no doubt though that the others on your team would figure it out immediately." He replied.

Optimus looked down and sighed. "Alright. We'll leave in three days." He said. "For now, want to go for that ride? It's almost sundown, but there are still some hours of light left." He offered.

Megatron nodded and turned back into the silver truck, waiting for Optimus to take the lead and following him out of the warehouse. They drove around until the sun started to sink into the horizon, at some points driving at each other in a playful manner. Once they began to tire, Optimus lead Megatron to a spot near the tops of the mountains. From there you could see two whole landscapes. One side was mostly wilderness, and it slowly melted into the city where the nest team had a base for them to rest in.

They transformed on the mountain top, sitting and watching the sunset's shadows cast over the city, watching as the lights flickered on.

Megatron sighed. "How many of your team takes refuge here?" he asked.

The question caught Optimus by surprise, but he shrugged and replied anyway. "between our few bases it changes every so often. This base was where many of my closer soldiers have been, those who've been with me since we started to search for the All Spark." He replied.

Megatron raised a leg so he could rest his elbow on his knee. "I don't have any close comrades left." He said, looking thoughtful. "My master and Starscream were the closest to me. Both have died."

Optimus looked at him curiously. "I would apologize for having killed your master, though I can't honestly give it to you, since his intentions were…. Disastrous for this planet." He replied. Immediately he wished he had just been quiet.

"His intentions? What of mine? Mine were the same!" Megatron yelled, snarling at Optimus.

"Are your intentions still the same? Between taking over the world with the All Spark, and harvesting its sun for energon…and even trying to transport Cybertron here to rebuild it…" he paused. "All of this was at the cost of the demise of this planet, for the sake of our own. Megatron, do you think it would be alright to live here, not ruling over the humans but to live with them?" He asked.

Megatron made a sound that sounded rather negative.

Optimus sighed. "I'm not asking you to try and make friends. I'm just asking that you try not to kill them." He said.

When Megatron replied this time he looked between angered and sad. "I've nothing to live for. Yet you are greedily keep me alive like this!" he snarled. "Would death be better than living a life you can't stand?" he asked.

Optimus looked utterly shocked. "Are you, depressed?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Megatron, I'm asking you give this planet another chance. Perhaps, you'll find a reason to move on. If not, I'll not hold it against you for wanting to die again. If it's your wish, I won't revive you a second time." he said.

Megatron looked conflicted but nodded. "I'll see where it goes from here." He said.

Nodding, Optimus stood. "It's about time we head back. Satellites might have spotted us by now, so we best get moving." He said. Megatron nodded and followed him, the two of them transforming and driving back down the mountain to the warehouse.

* * *

The next day was supposed to be uneventful, but as Bumblebee came speeding up to the warehouse, Optimus had a bad feeling.

Not caring to stop before transforming, Bumblebee skid to a stop and looked to Optimus worriedly. "Optimus! People are coming! They said they caught images of you up near the mountains with an unknown Autobot. I assume they saw Megatron. You have to leave before they get here!" he said urgently.

Megatron looked disgusted at the idea of being called and Autobot, but transformed nonetheless. Optimus followed suite, driving out to the shed along the side to gather his trailer. Soon after he finished hooking up, he started to drive off, Megatron right behind him and Bumblebee trailing at the end.

Before they go towards the City, they had to go away from it. Taking the back roads, they weaved through the mountains. Not long after leaving they could detect the echoed voiced of soldiers who have found the warehouse. Speeding up some, Optimus brought them all the way around the mountains before slipping onto the highway, slowing to match the pace of the other cars.

After a few hours of driving through the traffic of entering the city, the three of them leisurely made their way to the nest base. Of course the energon tracers alerted the guards that they were aliens, but upon seeing Optimus and Bumblebee, they let the three in.

Silently thanking for the good luck they managed in getting in, they made their way into the base. Optimus transformed once inside, greeting the other Autobots and the few Decepticon-turned-Autobots who have the courage to talk to the Prime.

Lieutenant Lenox came to greet them, smiling as he walked to the raised platform where her could talk to Optimus easier. "Hey Optimus! Where've you been? We got traces from a satellite you were with another bot. is that him there?" he asked, pointing to the silver pick-up truck.

Optimus nodded. "Lieutenant. I need to speak with you privately. I trust that room of mine is still as I left it?" he asked.

The man looked confused but nodded. Turning to another man and informing him to take control while he was gone. As he was turned away, Optimus turned to the other bots in the room, who seemed to gotten rowdy. With a glare he was able to silence most of them.

"Bumblebee, I need you to inform the other Autobots of the situation while I speak to Lt. Lennox. Make absolute sure no one rouses suspicion." He commanded. The yellow Autobot made a buzzing noise as affirmative and drove off around them, knocking back one of the newer Decepticon-turned-Autobot from getting closer to Megatron.

Ratchet walked up next, turning to him. "Good to see you here. Both of you. It's a miracle no one's shouted "Decepticon" yet." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't Jinx it." Optimus replied, transforming to head to his room. With Megatron following, he drove in and transformed as he waited for the Lieutenant to arrive.

Soon the man entered the room and Optimus closed the door. "First thing I need to ask of you, Lieutenant, is to remain calm." Optimus started.

Lennox began to look nervous, but nodded to Optimus. "I trust you. Even though it feels like I'm about to be murdered." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Any other situation and that wouldn't be too far from the truth." Megatron said as he started to transform.

Lennox looked confused for a moment before horror dawned on his face. "What…. No…" he looked to Optimus for assistance.

Optimus was glaring at Megatron once he completed his transformation. "Don't you dare try." He started before looking down to Lennox. "In light of recent events, I have personally brought Megatron to a warehouse where I revived him."

"You _WHAT?_ " Lennox shouted, obviously shocked and a little hurt.

Optimus raised his hands in a defensive stance. "I moved him there to revive him there in case anything went wrong and I would need to kill him again. As it is, he's become more… Docile." He said.

Megatron sneered. "I don't need a human's approval." He growled, but remained at the far end of the room. After a moment he sat down. "Optimus if this is another of those humans you hold highly in trust I don't think this is turning out well for me." He grumbled.

Lennox gave a skeptical look, but more or less seemed to accept this to have happened. "What do you plan to do?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "I do not know. By now all of the Autobots should be aware of his presence. It's not easy to hide him after all. At least, not while his spark is active." He said.

A knock on the doors alerted them to someone wishing to speak with them. Everyone grew silent until the Autobot on the other side spoke up. "Optimus it's me, Ratchet." With a sigh of relief le let Ratchet inside.

Lennox looked to the medical officer in fading shock. "You know of this too?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I was there when Optimus brought Megatron back. I also helped Megatron recover since then." He stated, before turning to Optimus. "Optimus, the rest of us know and can sense his presence. A few are not taking to it well." He paused for a moment. "The humans should know."

Optimus nodded and waved him off. As Ratchet walked off he turned to Lennox. "I don't doubt many of them would be opposed to this, but I need your help." He said.

Lennox looked conflicted before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. "We've always been fighting a losing war with the government to keep you all here and active. This looks like just another battle to me." He said. "I'll notify my men first. I'll return in a couple hours to let you know how it's going down."

Optimus nodded. "Alright. If all goes well, I'll bring him out so others can see for themselves." He said. The Lieutenant nodded in return and left the room.

"So what now?" Megatron asked. "What happens if they don't accept. Am I just to be killed?"

Optimus gave a grimace. "We'll figure something out…" he said softly.

About two and a half hours later, a light knocking came at Optimus's door along with Lennox's voice. "Some of my men wish to see him for themselves." He informed.

Optimus opened the door and Megatron gave a sneer as about 15 men walked through the door, most of which seemed tense. There was a stiff silence in the room, before mutters broke out through the small crowd of soldiers.

Though tempted to scare them, Megatron simply moved so that he was seated more comfortably and was in a position to easier see the humans. After another few moments he made a growling sound.

Some of the men seemed intimidated by the sound, but having walked in with no weapons, they merely shifted away from the large robot.

Lennox seemed a little worried, and he looked to Optimus for a moment before he heard Megatron speak up. "So this is the team of… humans who managed to best many of my Decepticon warriors. Though I'd not use praise for you… I'm rather impressed." He said.

Thankful at his choice of words, Optimus looked to the humans. "I know this is hard to understand, however I need your support."

Lennox spoke up then, looking between Optimus and Megatron. "Can I ask you something, Megatron?" he asked.

Megatron looked to him and made a sound before speaking. "An insect such as yourself shouldn't need to consume my time…" he started, but after a pause and a look to Optimus he sighed. "What is it you want to ask?"

The humans seemed rather displeased with the Decepticon's words, but Lennox seemed to be unhindered. "I'm still having a hard time seeing you like this. Why is it you are not attacking, or, aside from the rude language, showing any hostility?" he asked.

Megatron looked to Optimus before shaking his head. "What more is there for me to fight for? My master, the Fallen, has been killed. The All Spark's information is no longer any use to me with the machine damaged and it's key secured. Even my trump card of teaming up with Sentinel to bring Cyberton here went up in ashes." He said. "What do I have left to do? Optimus seems to want me around for some inexplicable reason. I'm giving this world a chance, I suppose." He grumbled.

Lennox looked confused, but accepted the answer. "Alright men, let's get on out of here." He said. After a moment he turned to Optimus. "Still plan on bringing him out?"

The prime gave a thoughtful look. "Only if he is alright with it." He said, glancing to Megatron. The Decepticon made a sound between a grunt and a sigh, before standing up.

"No use delaying the inevitable." He muttered. Lennox nodded and turned to walk out. Optimus followed, leaving the door open as he turned to watch as Megatron walked into the doorway.

"Autobots, as I am sure many of you have figured by now, yes. Megatron is here, however he poses no threat." He said. All at once the Autobots, older and newer, transformed.

Most of those who were once Decepticons looked horrified. One even fell to his knees before Megatron and pleaded about how he'd never betray the Decepticons. Some Autobots scowled at the former Decepticon but everyone seemed to relax as Megatron just kicked him to the side. "I have no interest in your pathetic whining." He said venomously. The former Decepticon hurried back to his station, looking worriedly at Megatron.

Whispers ranged though the entire place and when one voice rose above the rest of them, everyone grew quiet.

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" a commanding feminine voice rang out. The woman Charlotte Mearing had walked in at the worst time. As Director of National Intelligence, and the general bitch that she was, this was not going to go down well.

Megatron was not making matters ay better as he seemed to hate her right off the bat. As she walked across the raised platforms at the side of the room she looked over to Optimus. "You better have a good reason for all this." She said, motioning to the Autobots around the room. "they seem to be going nuts and what are you doing? Nothing to calm them down!" she said, her voice raised.

She looked beyond Optimus's shoulder, noticing the Decepticon but obliviously mistaking it for a defiant Autobot. His glaring at her was making her angry. She looked to Optimus again. "You keep your robots in line!" she all but hissed before turning to Megatron. "And who are you? I haven't seen you here before. I'll have you know that that look you are giving me is very disrespectful and I will not tolerate any Disrespect!" she said.

Optimus, despite his efforts, chuckled. "A lot like you, isn't she?" he asked. Megatron snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm more surprised she hasn't ordered to shoot me." He said, looking to her. "With that temper, I'd expect her not to delay a second in delaying my death." He mused.

Mearing looked quite offended. "Don't make me have my men shoot you." She threatened.

"She must not recognize you." Optimus said, seeing amused. "I assume she is going to throw a fit when she realizes." He added.

Mearing kept her composure and glared at the two of them. "Well if you insist on insulting me so obviously in front of my face I'll see to it that you both are to be penalized for it." She said. She turned to the silver bot again, speaking impatiently. "Now I will ask you only one more time. What, is, your, name?"

Megatron looked from her to Optimus. "Should I tell her?" he asked. This seemed to piss her off.

She grew especially mad when Optimus shook his head. "Best if we delay it as much we can." He said before looking to the doors and starting towards them. "I'm going for a ride. Joining me?" he asked.

"Oh so now you're asking and not telling me?" Megatron mused, turning to follow him. "I really doubt you'd leave me here."

Mearing Was growing furious at this point. She was about to speak up and demand they return when some of the other Autobots spoke up as well. "Haha, I think we should go with them. It's been a while since we went for a joy ride." Sideswipe spoke up, transforming and driving after the two leaders.

Bumblebee made an approving sound, and Ratchet seemed to agree, the two of them following and the rest of them seeming to file out after them.

Lennox chuckled as he walked up beside Mearing. "Like I said before, they are like teenagers who sneak out every now and again. Looks like they hit a rebellious stage." He said teasingly.

Mearing turned on him with a glare. "I will not tolerate any disrespect here. Your incapability to keep these robots under control is ridiculous! I will have this shut down. For good, I swear it!" she said.

Lennox shook his head as Epps walked up behind him. Lennox glanced at Epps and chuckled as he spoke up. "If this is how she gets before she finds out; I'd hate to be around when she does." He said, watching as the enraged woman walked away.

Lennox gave a shrug. "She'll figure it out. But when she does it won't be pretty." He replied, before turning to Epps. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

Epps smirked. "After all that's happened in the past few years, I'm surprised it's over. After what happened with Sentinel though... I find it both hard to trust Optimus on this yet also understandable that anyone can change."

"Yeah, I just hope that's what is going on…" Lennox said, looking out the open doors they left from.

* * *

As they drove in the fading light of the day, Optimus seemed to be leading the group, with Megatron keeping close by. The rest seemed to be rather fanned out among the roads, but all within a radius of Optimus.

Over their internal radios, Megatron mentioned the mountains and Optimus seemed to like the idea of riding out by there again. He sent out the idea to the others and they all seemed to go with it. Soon they all made it to the highway out of the city and made it to side roads winding through the mountains.

As they made it to the mountain tops they all began to transform back into their humanoid forms.

"Man, can you remember the last day we had off?" one said, laughing as he playfully tacked another Autobot, and they started to wrestle, not actually trying to hurt each other but gain the advantage.

"I don't think I've ever gotten a day off." Another said, looking stiff and unsure. It was a previous Decepticon, and upon looking at them, all of the former Decepticons seemed unsure how to act with this free time.

"Yeah, there was no time to do as we pleased, we were always working for something or another." Another piped up.

Optimus gave Megatron a look and the Decepticon leader sneered. "What? They're perfect soldiers." He said, crossing his arms.

Optimus gave a sigh. "Is that how you are then? A perfect soldier who no cause to fight for?" he asked skeptically.

There was a moment of silence before Megatron spoke up. "pretty much." The answer was a bit of a shock, but Optimus she shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah? Learn to relax then." He replied, sitting down and tugging Megatron's arm to get him to sit as well. Behind them, all the former Decepticons sat down as well.

Megatron snickered. "Looks like my soldiers are still influenced by their former master." He said, looking towards them. They all stiffened. With a curious thought, Megatron smiled. "Decepticons!" he called out to them, they all stood at the ready. All the Autobots paused to look at him with his commanding tone.

Optimus gave Megatron a look that read "Don't you dare start a fight". Megatron laughed and looked to the Decepticons awaiting his command. He waved an arm for them to gather and they did, some hesitantly as they neared Optimus. "Relax." Megatron said. There was still authority in his tone, but it was lowered to a whisper.

This got all the former Decepticons to looked confused, and one by one, they moved away, finding places to sit. Many looked unsure of what was going on, but it all seemed to amuse Megatron.

"haha, mindless scrap metal." He said, before turning to Optimus. "What? If they want to be Autobots they can. I remember an old Decepticon I used to work with. His name was Jetfire or somethin'. He was never happy working with us. Well, who was? But anyway he up and decided to change sides." He said, shrugging.

"Jetfire was an old plane. I warned him that changing sides means certain death, but he said it was his own decision. A personal one. Since then, I haven't seen him. Well, since then I had become the leader of the Decepticons as well."

Optimus looked at him. "Jetfire? Why does that sound familiar…?" he wondered.

Bumblebee moved up and gave a small laugh. "Back in Egypt, there was a cranky old plane who helped Sam and the rest of us learn about he Matrix. That was Jetfire. He translated the information that Sam was seeing after touching the All Spark. He came to battle when the Fallen had arrived. A little before that actually. He was the one who sacrificed himself to help you regain your energy, and also offered you his part." He clarified.

Optimus looked a little shocked. "All this time I didn't realize I never knew his name. And he was a Decpticon?" he asked. When bumblebee nodded he huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"I can't believe Jetfire was still kicking after all that time." Megatron said, thinking out loud before chuckling.

"To be fair, we had to reactivate him with a shard from the remains of the cube." Bee interjected. "he was still senile and old though." Bee joked, before rolling though his memory and playing some clips from his encounter with Jetfire.

 _"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust... like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall part and die?"_

 _"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis..."_

 _"I command these doors to open! … Fire!... I said, FIRE!"_ a sound of a missile firing and distant explosions take place. _"Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts..."_

At that point Bumblebee cut off the recordings, or rather, the two wrestling Autobots managed to knock into him, causing him to drop the audio. The fighting Autobots seemed not too worried about having ran into Bee, and continued to fight, occasionally knocking another Autobot over.

Bumblebee, having dealt with this before with the twins Skids and Mudflap, had dived at the two fighting bots and tackled one to the while the other jumped at them. When the one who jumped missed, he tumbled off to the side where Bee held them each down with a hand to their chests, buzzing at them as his engines whirred.

Optimus chuckled as he watched the fight take place, but when he turned to Megatron he grew concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The Decepticon leader had a troubled look. "That first part that was played… Jetfire was well on his way of falling apart as it was. And from the sound of the last clip it sounds like his parts weren't doing too well either." He said. He looked to the sun. "All I wanted was to help bring Cybertron back to its former glory."

Optimus gave a concerned looked but relaxed some as he looked over the city below. They were not on the same mountain, a little further off since there was a larger group, but it still held a good view of the city.

"Even if we were to remain on this planet and live in…. relative peace with the humans… how will we survive? They don't have energon here and I doubt we can all live off the Matrix." Megatron said. "What I did was for the survival of our race and for Cybertron."

Optimus looked down and sighed. "I understand your fear. But Cybertron is, unfortunately, beyond repair. Though I think we can fix the problem about energon." He said, looking to him.

Megatron gave a huff and looked back at Optimus. "Yeah? And how's that?" he asked.

Optimus smiled and tapped at his own chest, which held the matrix. "this was originally used to activate a machine used to harvest energon by blowing up suns. The conflict started by the Fallen was because he wished to blow up this planet's sun. That doesn't mean we can't explore other places to harvest energon, suns that have no life on their planets." He suggested.

Megatron gave him a look. "when you say it that way it makes me wonder why my master was so interested in destroying this planet in specific." He said. He looked to the sky and watched as many stars came into view. "it looks like there are plenty of suns to take out."

With a nod Optimus looked up at the darkening sky as well. "Perhaps in the future we can learn how to restore our race."

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as the sound of an engine caught everyone's attention and a military truck had driven in. Optimus stood to greet them, recognizing it as one of the nest operation cars but as it stopped and a door opened, he gave an irritable sigh.

Out from the car came a very, very angry Sam and a mildly agitated Lennox following him. As politely as he could, Sam barged his way through the Autobots and stopping before Bumblebee, who was still struggling to hold the two Autobots down form their fight, that they seemed to have yet to give up on.

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable! I can't look away for one day without you getting into trouble!" Sam called out. Bumblebee made a sad whirring noise and at the sudden tension and sadness, the two he was holding down suddenly ceased their struggles.

Sam turned to Optimus next. "Have you any idea what you are doing? Aren't you supposed to be defending the human race? Why are you sitting here taking a day off, off all things, with the mastermind who wants to destroy our planet and every living thing on here?" he yelled.

Lennox hung his head and sighed irritably. "Couldn't stop him, Optimus." He said, defeated.

Optimus shook his head and made a sigh. "It's alright." He said before turning to Sam. "Sam I understand your concern. You can be assured I am keeping an eye on him at all times." He said.

"Oh, so your keeping an eye on him. Great! You know… you know it's rather hard for me to see your point of view on this. It's… Megatron!" Sam yelled.

Megatron shook his head, still sitting a bit behind Optimus. "should have just killed him when I had the chance." He muttered.

"You see? He _wants_ me dead!" Sam yelled out, thrusting his arm towards the Decepticon as though it would make his point more valid.

With an irritated glance at Megatron, Optimus turned back to Sam. "I can understand it is hard for you so understand. I, Myself, have a hard time describing what this…" he trailed off. After a moment of silence, he moved more upright and turned to his team. "Autobots time to return to base. Now." He said, a sudden urgency in his voice.

Most of them seemed confused, but did as they were told, transforming to make the ride back. Ratchet walked up to Prime and gave him a look. "Is everything alright?" he asked. When he received a struggling sound from Optimus's vocal processors he shook his head. "I'll come check on you later." He said, turning away to help lead the rest of the Autobots back to base.

Sam, of course, wouldn't remain quiet and had been rambling on in his rage. Lennox had tried to calm him down before looking to Optimus and hurriedly brought Sam back to the truck. He glanced at Optimus with a frown. "It has been a miracle so far that no one on the base had noticed Megatron and taken it negatively yet. I'm sure it's going to happen soon. Best we let them know before someone slips up."

With a nod Optimus turned to Megatron and silently waved a hand for him to follow, thankful for his silence as they transformed and drove back to base.

After the drive that seemed to take far too long Optimus silently told Megatron to go his room while he drove through the base, stopping next to Ratchet and revving his engines.

The medic could tell something was wrong, and sent a message to Bumblebee to keep watch on Megatron while he and Optimus were out. It was well into the night now, but that didn't stop them as they drove to the edge of the city.

Once out of the city, in an area where it was unlikely for anyone to see them, they transformed back and Optimus sat down. "I think I've figured it out. But I don't know what to make of it." Optimus said, sounding defeated.

Ratchet looked concerned and sat next to his friend, staying silent for a moment to see if he would elaborate. When he didn't the medic decided to ask for himself. "What is it you've figured out, Optimus?" he asked gently.

The prime looked down. "I've been unable to realize why I felt urged to bring Megatron back. It's an odd feeling and I feel that he won't hurt us. But when I was trying to explain to Sam about why I feel this way, I nearly told him that I couldn't really explain the feeling I got within my spark." He explained. "and now I feel like I am talking nonsense."

"Within your Spark? Are you trying to say that your spark is reacting to his?" he asked, looking rather confused.

With a nod, Optimus placed his hand over his chest. "it's incredibly hard to explain. I feel that it's always reacted to him in some way, but only recently I've been able to be around him without conflict, and it's been affecting me in a weird way."

Ratchet made an acknowledging sound. "We'll need to be careful. Though I think we need to speak with Megatron about this when we get back." He said. With that, they transformed and went to return to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the return to base, there seemed to be an uproar. Unfortunately, the source of which was right in front Optimus's room, inside of which is Megatron. At the sense of danger Optimus flinched, about to ready a weapon, however Ratchet's hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

"What is the meaning of this! The leader of the Decepticons is in the base and from what I can tell; in that room. We need to get in there now! Who knows what he could be doing, over riding our systems, sending drones to shut off our networks! He could be calling for backup as we speak!" Mearing shouted, many of her men with her with their guns raised at Bumblebee and Sideswipe, the two of them working with a few others to keep anyone from getting in.

"I command you to stand down." She continued, her tone forceful and commanding.

One of the former Decepticons made a move to attack her, but another Autobot stopped him, holding him back. "We can't make war with the humans!" the Autobot told him. The former Decepticon made no further moves to attack but was very obvious in his urges to do so; making growling noises and cursing her in their native language.

"We do not take orders from you!" Sideswipe growled in response. This seemed to upset mearing further.

Optimus shook his head and walked into the scene, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. The yellow Autobot made a humming sound in response, lowering his weapons as he looked to Optimus, then the door to his room.

"I demand you let us in. Optimus, did you know of this?" Mearing asked, turning on him. "I can understand taking in Decepticons who would like to change sides under maximum security but this is entirely unacceptable."

Optimus sighed and shook his head. "I need to have some time alone. Leave now." He said irritably.

"Oh so now you are telling us what to do? I'm starting to wonder just how different you all are to the Decepticons; those you claim to be our enemy! You tell us we have the freedom to choose for ourselves, yet you seem to see yourself above the rest of us. Is that not how the Decepticons seem to think as well?" Mearing accused.

At this point, Lennox, who was with his team defending the Autobots in this power struggle, spoke up. "You have no right to say how they treat us. My team and I have experienced just how much we are all equals. I have been in the field, my men have too and we all have seen just how different the Autobots are from those Deceptions." He stated boldly.

Optimus flinched but opened the door and left into the room, leaving the others to the conflict for this moment. Ratchet stood just outside the door should Optimus need anything from him.

"Oh? Then pray tell why they – you even – are harboring Megatron who for some inexplicable reason, is up and running again! The only way we know of to revive these guys is with a tool we have let the leader of the Autobots carry since it was believed to be the safest place to keep it." Mearing said. "yet I have only been seeing an abuse to this power as of late! First with Sentinel, now with-" She was cut off when another Autobot spoke up.

"Sentinel was an honorable Prime! He is a hero among us, even though he betrayed us he has done countless deeds you will never understand for us!" He said.

"Yeah, besides, none of us were aware of his workings with Megatron in the past! You can't blame us for his betrayal! We still fought for you even after you had decided to throw us away. What a choice that was." Another Autobot said with a snarl.

"If it weren't for us you'd be slaves." The first one replied, crossing his arms irritably. "But we aren't treated like heroes at all, are we?"

"Relax. You don't want to make them our enemies." Ratchet said, not wanting this to get out of hand.

"You claim that we treat you less than us." The second Autobot started up again.

"-They are less than us" came from a former Decepticon, who was then silence by a glare from bumblebee.

"But we don't. if anything, you treat _us_ as though we are less than you." The Autobot continued, before looking down at Lennox. "Lieutenant Lennox here and his team are actually the only ones who seem to have any respect for us. You seem to see us as mere tools."

"Okay. Well we don't need you anymore, do we?" Mearing said, taking the verbal abuse rather well. "All the danger is gone, isn't it? The "Fallen" I believe it was, is dead. So is Sentinel, so no one can use that transport machine anymore. The only danger I can seem to find now is their leader Megatron, who was believed to be dead this last year, although missing. And now he is taking refuge with all of you! How am I to know you all aren't doing the same as Sentinel? How are we to know that you aren't going to turn on us?"

Ratchet gave a groan and looked to the other Autobots. "Autobots get back to your hangers. Yes, Sideswipe, you too. Make sure everyone is idle. Bumblebee you can stay." He said, moving to lower himself to Mearing's eye level. "We understand your concern, and will respect your wishes. However, there are many things that are unknown, to you, and even to us." He warned.

"Through experience, there are things none of us can predict that can happen, many of them from events taking place long before we came into the picture." Ratchet continued. "What are you going to do if we leave, but it's not over?" he asked. With that he ceased talking, ending the conversation by transforming back into the Ambulance vehicle.

Mearing seemed to be seething in anger but was remarkably good at keeping her emotions from showing. "This is not the last you will hear from me." She said, walking off angrily, her men hesitating for a moment before following.

Bumblebee followed suite and transformed back into the yellow Camaro. He and Ratchet sat loyally outside Optimus's room, waiting to see if they are needed and to keep others from interfering.

* * *

As Optimus entered the room Megatron looked up and greeted him with a low grunt, seeming to be less than happy. Optimus sat next to him and looked to him.

"The Humans have found out." Optimus said simply.

"No shit." Megatron responded bitterly. "I've avoided making additional trouble, but it's been rather noisy. From what I hear it sounds like those humans you are fighting for have little faith in you."

"Some are still skeptical of our presence here." Optimus replied. Then he shook his head. "Megatron I need to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

The Decepticon leader gave him a curious look but shrugged. "What is it?" he asked, deciding against making a snide remark.

Optimus waited for a moment, listening as the argument outside seemed to get on the verge of violence, before suddenly seeming to come to a halt. Shaking his head as he heard it quiet down he looked to Megatron. For some reason he felt really awkward and had a hard time trying to put his thoughts into words.

"What is it?" Megatron urged, getting impatient. "Whatever it is I can handle it. It's not like I haven't been killed before. That's about as bad as it gets."

Optimus let out a nervous chuckle, and it intrigued Megatron, since he hadn't seen Optimus in such a state before. After a short moment the Autobot sighed and shook his head. "I have a hard time explaining it." He started. "But my spark has been… it weird. It's like it responds to you in some way." He said, his face scrunched up in his internal conflict.

A burst of laughter made the Autobot jump, looking to the laughing Decepticon in shock. "Your spark huh? Are you sure it hasn't been acting wacky since you've been keeping the Matrix in your chest along with it?" He asked, seeming amused.

"This is nothing to laugh about Megatron! And yes I'm sure it's not that. It's been reacting to you! I've been stable although a bit… saddened the whole time you've been 'sleeping' the last year. Since reviving you it's been going haywire!" he said, getting up and pacing irritably. "I can't get a figure out on why!" he stated, throwing his arms down furiously.

Another snicker came from Megatron as he watched the prime. "Well you are not alone, though you seem much more... naïve in this." He commented.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, looking to Megatron carefully.

Megatron moved a hand to his chest and pulled aside some of his parts to expose his spark. It didn't look quite normal either. "To be fair my spark has never been… normal, and it seems to react differently than most others." He said, letting his parts return to their places, not liking his spark exposed. "However you are right. Your spark is reacting to mine." He said simply.

Optimus gave him a look. "Are you saying they are reacting to each other? That wouldn't make sense though…" he muttered, looking down and continuing his pacing.

Megatron chuckled and shook his head. "If memory serves you had to join the fight while you were still young, after losing Sentinel. Becoming leader of the Autobots at that age, there is many things you must have missed out on learning." He said. "I've been serving my master for years and years till he was defeated. He's taught me how to lead them while in he was in his state of healing. I think I recall him mentioning something like our situation before. It was a long time ago though."

Optimus gave a cringe at the facts stated but couldn't argue. It was true and as he looked to Megatron he paused, thinking on it. "What about our situation?" he asked, looking confused.

"I probably won't be able to recall all the details very well, honestly. I doubt I will be able to make too much sense. Perhaps your medical officer… Ratchet I believe it was, could help clear it up." Megatron said, looking to him curiously. He was sure trying to explain this on his own would lead to more questions than answers.

Optimus gave him a look before tapping the door. "I know you haven't left, Ratchet. Come on in, I think we could use your help." He said, waiting for a moment as the door opened and Ratchet rolled in, transforming once he was inside. Optimus could notice Bee was sitting outside to, but stayed put to continue guarding.

As the doors closed Ratchet looked between the two of them. "What is it?" he asked, wondering just what they could use his help with.

"Our sparks are reacting to each other. I recall a few years ago my master mentioned something like it to one of our higher ranked soldiers who was still working for him at the planet we took refuge. The conversation didn't last long since my master decided it was a burden and had him killed…" Megatron started. "Anyway, when two sparks begin to react to each other it could mean either of two things, one would be an intense bond or extreme repulsion." He added, looking to Optimus.

"I don't feel repulsion…" he started. Megatron nodded and looked down to where his spark was hidden within his chest.

"Given the situation I can only assume it is the strong bond. Perhaps at one point is was repulsion, but it no longer seems to be the case. I'm having a hard time remembering what exactly what it entails, but if memory serves right, it's the same case as the Decepticon my master had killed It was, ah…. Spark mates or something." He said, muttering the last part.

No matter how low his voice was, however, didn't seem to hinder them from hearing what he had said. Optimus seemed unsure and Ratchet gave a concerned look.

Looking up to the two leaders Ratchet spoke up. "I don't know much about spark mates, but I have heard of it happening before. It seems to match up with you are experiencing, Optimus, and I'm guessing you are reacting the same way, Megatron." He paused, getting a nod from the both of them. "It seems that this bond that you two have been experiencing will not fade. From what I know, this will be a bond that only gets stronger." he paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

Megatron looked up and sighed. "so what, will we be side by side for the rest of our lives?" he asked.

Ratchet looked up and shook his head. "you guys will want to be around each other a lot more. I believe there is a time where you two will be so close that you will be able to be apart yet still connected to each other. I don't know the extent of this connection, but I think it is much like an emotional communications connection. other than that, I can't tell you any of the details." he said.

Optimus looked between the two of them and crossed his arm. "Any idea what it's happened to us? to our sparks?" he asked.

Ratchet looked thoughtful, before looking up to Optimus. "I have a theory, though it may or may not be true." He started. At the silence that followed he continued. "You two are among the same levels. Having been both mentored by primes and the descendants of such you two are the last primes left."

"Woah, woah, I'm not a prime." Megatron intervened. "I've never been."

Optimus shook his head. "You are. The fallen was a prime too, even though we considered otherwise. Typically, Decepticons aren't primes because it's a title the Autobots continued to use."

"As I have helped you heal I've been learning about you and your body, while it differentiates from the differences in our sides through the wars, most closely resembles Optimus's. The sparks being particularly close in resemblance." Ratchet said, further proving his point.

"You don't have to use the name Prime, if you are uncomfortable with it, but it is a right you have access to." Optimus said.

Megatron gave a skeptical look. "Fine, alright. So, if I'm a prime too it can't be the only reason we are so connected." he said with a grumpy tone.

Ratchet shook his head and chuckled. "You two have incredibly similar sparks. the power they possess also being much stronger than other Sparks I've seen." He said. "I believe that they could be even closer connected because you both have gone through death and resurrection." He added.

Optimus looked down as he thought.

Ratchet let them soak in this information for a moment before giving them his conclusion. "From what I see, they are bonding because they are the only ones like each other."

Megatron glared at the wall to his left. "So what do we do now?" he grumbled.

Optimus seemed troubled as well. "I don't know." He said slowly.

From the door Bumblebee made a whirring noise that caught their attention. After a moment he rolled in and transformed, looking to Optimus. "You've said that the only recorded history we have of our race was within the All Spark. Perhaps information on this could be in there too. Of course it's still in Sam's mind though…" he said, pausing to look to Megatron.

Megatron raised his hand with a growl. "Hey, he killed me. I have a right to be cross with him." He said, defending himself. "As long as he doesn't try something like that again, I'll… try not to hurt him." He said defiantly.

Ratchet gave an upset sound. "I don't think anyone killing Megatron is a good idea." He said. At the curious looks from Optimus and Bee he continued. "Their sparks are currently working to create a bond. The death of one could mess with the other's spark." He paused. "If they try and leave each other for long periods of time, their sparks will start to… malfunction, in a way. They won't be stable until the connection is complete."

Bumblebee gave Ratchet a look. "and what's going to happen when they are done with this bonding thing?" he asked, narrowing his optics at Ratchet.

The Medical bot gave a worried look. "They will be stable once again when the bond is complete, however, should one of them die while bonded, it is fatal for the other as well."

Megatron snapped up at that. "Are you saying if Prime goes and gets himself killed I'll die too!?" he asked, looking enraged.

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe. The effects are unlikely to be immediate though." He replied.

Megatron started to glare at Optimus. Optimus returned the glare with a more relaxed one. After a couple minutes of this staring contest, Megatron leaped for Optimus, yowling out angrily. The two collided and fell to the floor, punching, grabbing, kicking.

Bumblebee and Ratchet seemed to look shocked at that moment but immediately jumped into the fight when the weapons were brought out. Blades infused with energy to burn hot as the sun slicing at all their armor and Optimus and Megatron fought, and the other two fought to keep them apart.

Once they finally were separated, Optimus pushed to a corner, Bumblebee and Ratchet holding Megatron in place, things seemed to diffuse a little. Megatron still seemed to be angry though.

"I don't want to be bonded with you! I don't need this!" he yelled. Moving to pull away from the two Autobots holding him back. "You are the source of all my problems, Prime! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he said angrily.

Optimus narrowed his optics and glared to the Decepticon. "Me? You are the one who started this! It was you who brought this battle to earth!" he growled.

Megatron seethed. "That's not what I am talking about!" he all but screamed, wrenching himself from the two Autobots grasps forcefully, tacking Optimus to the ground and stabbing the spot next to his head with a heat charged blade. "It's all because of you I have feelings again!" he snarled.

Everything went silent, and Megatron slowly moved back, returning his blade back within his arm and moving to a corner. "Like you said before I was a 'perfect soldier' designed by my master to one day take his place." He said, his stance like a caged animal. "I was raised to watch and learn; obey and command. No remorse. No… emotions. They got in the way of the goal."

Optimus looked to Megatron and his expression fell into a saddened one. He could only silently watch as Megatron continued to explain himself. "Since we've started to battle again, I've been slowly regaining emotions. It started with hatred, and anger, but expanded. I've been trying for _years_ to keep them hidden; locked away. Finally, I meet my end as I should have but you bring me back!"

Megatron gave out a distressed noise. "It's all because of you my spark has begun to react the way it has been. Since you used the matrix on me, it's been flickering and jolting around like never before." He paused and pulled his hand to his chest, clenching at it. "I have no idea what to do with this! I've never been so confused, so disoriented before and it's all because of you!"

As Megatron turned accusingly to Optimus, the leader of the Autobots seemed to finally start understanding what it was he was hearing. He hung his head for a moment before looking up slowly to Megatron. "I… I…" he couldn't speak and fell to his knees, supporting his upper body with his hands.

Megatron glared at him, before something seemed to happen and the two leaders' sparks flashed. Their optics went out and they both fell limp.

Ratchet, who was having a hard time following was suddenly jumped out of his thoughts through all this and ran to Optimus. "Optimus! Optimus can you hear me!?" he said, worried. "What happened?" he asked, wide eyed.

* * *

The discussion was forcefully ended late in the night. Bee and Ratchet had moved Optimus's body so it was sitting upright against a wall, with Megatron on the opposing wall, both a fair distance from the door as well. The two Autobots had stayed with them the whole night, hoping they would be okay and praying that they would wake up.

Both Megatron and Optimus still had an energon reading, and their signals weren't completely gone, but it was all like static. However, even with them both in this state, the two Autobots held on to the slight hope they had that the two didn't somehow blow each other out.

The next morning came too early. And their first visitor was Sideswipe and another of the Autobots who have been here for a relatively long time. When they learned about what had happened, they were completely worried, but wanted to help, and told everyone that Optimus was not feeling well and that Ratchet needed to look over them.

They day passed uneventfully within the room, movement being rare between those who were there. The only time there really was movement was when Ratchet moved between Megatron and Optimus, checking on them both to make sure they were at least physically alright.

The next day seemed to run as slow as the first, but this time, in the evening, there was someone demanding to be let in. Sideswipe informed Ratchet it was Sam, and Ratchet was unsure how to respond. After taking a moment and leaving Bumblebee to tend to the two leaders, he rose up to go see the boy.

"I need to talk to Optimus. Where is he?" Sam asked urgently.

Ratchet moved a hand to keep him from going in the room. "He isn't well. What's got you so worried, Sam?" he asked.

The human boy bit his lip, thinking before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. "It's weird, alright. The night before last night I woke up in the middle of the night with a major headache and when I went to the kitchen to get some water I noticed those strange symbols flashing through my mind all over again." He explained.

"Look, All I know is that they only seem to show up when I need to do something. They are like a map or a puzzle that will lead me to where I need to go, but I can't read it. So I need to talk to Optimus. I think he can translate it. Wheelie once said it was the Language of the Primes, so he must know." Sam said, leaning over his toes to try and see into the room.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do that right now." Ratchet said, "but please, come along inside. We can't speak of this publicly." He added, ushering Sam into the room.

Bumblebee looked up as he heard the doors slide closed, and made a happy whirring noise when he spotted Sam. His optics turned to Ratchet who was behind Sam, and he tilted his head curiously.

"It appears Sam has been seeing Cyberglyphics again." Ratchet explained. "But no one can read them that we know of." He added.

When Sam found Optimus he hurried over, but upon seeing his lack of movement he looked to Bee worriedly. "What-" he started asking before Bumblebee spoke up.

"We aren't entirely sure what happened. He is not dead, just unresponsive." He explained quickly.

Sam didn't even make a comment on how he was talking again and looked back to Ratchet. "And the same thing happened to Megatron?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded and looked between the two idle bots. "I think the Glyphs you are seeing lately are a result to what has happened here. It seems your headache, as you put it, woke you around the same time they became like this." Ratchet said.

"We need to find someone who can read them then." Sam said.

"Sam…" Bumblebee said cautiously. "You don't seem to be as upset as you have been before." He said softly

The human gave a grimace and shook his head. "The symbols in my mind have been different than last time. I feel like I can get an understanding from it, but I can't put it into words." He paused. "If it has something to do with these two, tell me what happened and I might be able to help." He suggested.

Ratchet looked skeptical. "You haven't reacted well the last times we tried to explain situations to you involving Megatron…" he said slowly.

Sam gave a sad look. "I know. It's just hard to forget problems of the past. If Optimus trusts him then I'll trust Optimus." he replied.

With a nod, Ratchet looked to Bumblebee before starting to explain what had happened and what they have found out before the two fell into this state of non-living.

Sam listened intently and his frown deepened. Occasionally Ratchet had to repeat himself, since as Sam was getting this information more of the symbols would run across his vision and would cause him to become disoriented for a moment.

Once Ratchet finished, where the two were fighting and suddenly collapsed, he waited patiently as Sam seemed to have another episode of the Cybertronian letters crossing his vision and mind. When he was done Sam gave them all a look.

"I can't be completely sure, but I think that something went wrong. At that time, I think Optimus, who was learning of Megatron's situation, began to start to understand him better, and it was speeding up the bonding process. But Megatron was rejecting it." He said, putting his hand to his chin as he thought.

Sam looked over the bodies and his mind flashed a few more symbols around them. After a moment, he started to climb up Prime's body to his chest and looked back at Ratchet. "I think I understand now more about the All Spark's energy." He said, before pressing his hands on Optimus's chest, palms flat on the metal as his gaze flickered between Optimus's spark and his optics, trying to get them to reactivate out of will power, or even energon that was being harbored within his body. "It's not much, but it has to work."

After a tense moment of silence Optimus's Optics slowly became bright, and his spark seemed to return to life. He looked down to Sam and raised a hand over him, as though to hug him without touching him. He was unsure if he could prevent his body from crushing the boy at this moment.

"Optimus… Optimus... thank god you're okay." Sam said, sighing in relief. He sagged over Optimus's chest for a moment before sliding off, moving to stand next to Bumblebee.

"I'm fine." Optimus muttered, a hand over his chest as she moved into a more upright position. "But I don't feel completely…" he trailed off, looking to his side. He noticed Megatron and hurried over to him, despite the lack of energy he felt. "Megatron!" he said, his tone holding a strong amount of worry.

The Decepticon prime showed no response. This cause Optimus to worry further and shake his shoulders, as though trying to wake him from a nightmare. "Megatron! Come on! You can't leave me like this!" Optimus said, starting to tremble.

After another moment of silence from the Decepticon Optimus looked down, his arms shaking before he moved over Megatron and hugged him tightly. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sam looked from the side, each wearing a different expression of sorrow.

Sam seemed to be feeling bad that he hadn't trusted Optimus in the first place. And seeing how upset his Autobot friend was over this made him feel worse about it.

Bumblebee seemed sympathetic to Optimus. He recalled what Optimus had said before, about losing Sam. Bee had come to realized that he felt dearly for Sam, similarly to how Optimus seemed to feel for Megatron right now.

Ratchet seemed worried. He didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling that on their own, the two primes wouldn't be able to be as powerful as they once were, with the way their sparks are reacting. It seemed like if Megatron wasn't going to wake up, Optimus would slowly fall into despair and die. A spark mate was a bond for life and was the strongest bond there was, only equal in power to twin spark bonds.

Optimus continued to hold Megatron closely, his body shuddering in his apparent pain and even shook a few times as though he were holding back choked sobs. The moment hung heavy and thick in the air, a deep sadness filling the room.

Slowly, a voice broke the silence, sounding rather irritated. "Prime, how long are you going to keep being so weak?"

Red visual processors focused on the Autobot as a pair of arms wrapped around his form, before gently pulling his shoulders away. "I wasn't dead, tin brain!" Megatron said, not-so-gently hitting Optimus's head with the heel of his hand.

Optimus pulled back, looking shocked and beyond joyful. Before Megatron knew it he was pulled into another hug. The Decepticon growled, but made no move to push the Autobot away.

"How? You were… I mean I guess you weren't but I didn't even have the energy to…" Prime said, stumbling over his speech. Megatron shrugged.

"If I may intervene?" Ratchet asked, looking between them.

Optimus and Megatron immediately detached themselves from each other at the realization they were being watched and looked to Ratchet curiously.

With a chuckle Ratchet continued. "I think you two have completely bonded. Thanks to Sam here, we were able to release at least Optimus from that… state you two were in since your fight." He said. His eyes flicked to Megatron. "I think that when you started to explain your... situation, it helped clear things up for Optimus."

Sam gave a confused shake of his head then, raising a hand. "It's not over. The symbols are still there." He said slowly.

Optimus gave the boy a look. "something might be coming…" he said slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Optimus, can you read these symbols? I recall Wheelie mentioning it was the "language of the Primes" or something, and we had to resurrect a seeker to have him translate it for us when we were searching for the Matrix." Sam said, hoping the answer was yes.

Megatron got up and nodded. "I don't know the full extent of the language, but I can read most of it." He affirmed.

Megatron gave a curious look before chuckling. "Still young, Optimus. Whatever you can't read I can help with." He said, before leaning back on the wall.

Sam gave Megatron a look, before shaking his head and turning to Bumblebee. "Alright, I need a place to draw these out." he said, and the two exited the room.

Optimus turned to Megatron. "So I'm guessing Fallen taught you how to read that language as well?" he asked.

Megatron chuckled. "Not so much taught, but with the work I had to do it was a needed skill." He replied.

After a moment the Decepticon looked down at his spark. "I feel… weird." He said slowly. "My spark feels…" he trailed off.

Megatron jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Optimus. "My spark doesn't feel the same either. But it doesn't feel… bad, does it?" The Autobot asked.

There was silence for a while, and Optimus started to feel some doubt. The Autobot looked down for a moment, before the Decepticon spoke up. "I guess not." At those words Optimus smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this is short, but I feel like it ended at a great spot. Working on another chapter now~

* * *

The rest of the day was spent resting. While Optimus and Megatron regained their strength, With Ratchet looking after them, Sam and Bumblebee worked together with Lennox and his team to try and figure out what to do next.

Sam explained most what was going on with Lennox, explaining that Megatron and Optimus were bonded. His team was allowed to hear what was going on, but they all agreed to keep that information among themselves.

Throughout the afternoon, the team found it was best to keep Sam well as he frequently had the urge to write out the symbols coming to him through his mind. He seemed to have a hard time writing on paper, the pens ripping through it in his struggle to write what he sees in the time he sees it.

After a few tries they ended up using permanent markers and large, thin boards for him to write on. They learned to keep at least two at a time on the tables where Sam worked, switching them out periodically as they were drawn on. There were also several replacement markers for whenever the marker Sam was using started to dry out.

Since the Symbols came to him in waves, the team helped him rest when he got the chance, catering to his needs as it seemed both physically and emotionally exhausting. Lennox kept a close eye on him, and Bumblebee never left his side, staying in the corner of the room, kneeling or in his car form as he watched his friend.

Lennox had his men collecting the boards and placing them along the walls of the next room over so that they could be viewed. He would also personally go to Sam and help make sure he was alright. Late in the night, long after the moon was high in the sky, Sam finally seemed to be able to take a break longer than 20 minutes.

"You alright, Sam?" Lennox asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a worried look.

Sam nodded and sighed. "I'm tired, but I feel better than how I have been lately, more relaxed." He said, sinking into a comfy office chair he was supplied with. "The more I write them out, the more I feel like I understand too, but as soon as I realize what it's trying to tell me I seem to forget it." He said, shaking his head.

Lennox gave a thoughtful look. "It looks like that…. Information within your mind seems to be settling down for the night. It's already been twice as long as your longest break so far." He said, smiling a little. "You really are something else, Samuel."

Sam scrunched his nose. "Don't say my full name. Only my parents ever call me by that; when they are upset with me." He said.

Lennox chuckled. "Alright then, Sam." He replied, before waving an arm. "Come on over here." He said, moving to a doorway. "We have chairs in this room too." He added.

Relieved that he could sit down when he got there, being quite tired, he turned to Bumblebee and smiled a little. "I'll be right back." He said, before following Lennox into the next room. As he entered, he gave a shocked look, turning around as he looked at boards all over the walls of the room. "Did I… Write all this?" he asked, moving to deftly sit down in another chair. It wasn't as comfy as the one he was supplied with earlier, but it was just as nice to sit down after having stood all afternoon.

The team all gave him their attention as he walked in, and Lennox nodded. "Yes. You seem as though you are in your own little world while you are doing these, I'm not surprised you are so tired or that it's hard for you to remember. I was hoping that perhaps you might be able to figure something out once you see them all together like this." He said.

Sam gave it all a tired look before pressing his hands to his head, letting them slide down his face. "Not to let you all down, but I need sleep." He said. "take down those boards, collect them and we will show them to Optimus tomorrow. We don't want anyone else finding these symbols." He said, standing to move back to the other room.

"Sam!" Lennox said, catching up to him as he moved out of the room. He paused as he saw how tired the boy was. "I had a room set up for you to rest in, I'll bring the blankets and such to the room Bumblebee is in though." He said, smiling softly.

Sam offered a grateful look and walked back into the room, sitting down next to Bumblebee and resting against the Autobot's leg. When the Lieutenant Major returned, Sam moved a little only to curl up on the mat they used to substitute a mattress and tugged the blanket over him. Bumblebee turned into his Vehicle form next to Sam and they rested for the night, Lennox turning the light off as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Megatron woke up with a groan, realizing he had fallen asleep that night after a conversation with Optimus he couldn't quite recall. He felt weak and made no move to get up, letting his mind catch up with him as the room came into focus.

It took him a moment before he realized that he was sleeping next to Optimus. Not just next to him but with Optimus snuggled up to him, and his arms wrapped securely around Optimus. With the way Optimus was practically laying on his arm, it would be difficult for him to detach himself without waking the Autobot.

After about an hour of waiting, Megatron grew restless and impatient. He glared at Optimus, ready to just get up and shake the him off his shoulder, but looking at the resting body, his glare softened for a moment and he groaned, glaring back up at the ceiling.

Thankfully, Optimus woke soon after that, moving away on his own as he got up. Megatron hurried and backed away as silently as he could, sitting against the back wall again as he watched Optimus. "Morning." He grumbled.

Optimus looked back and smiled a little. "Morning." He said back, his tone kinder than Megatron's.

The Decepticon looked away, glaring at the wall. He did not like the idea of affection. It was too odd for him; a feeling he's never experienced before. Thankfully he was spared the negative reaction was sure to come from his silence as there was a loud knocking at the door.

Sam's voice reached through the barrier of the door. "Optimus!" he called out. "We need your help." He said. When Optimus opened the door, Sam looked to him and waved his hand. "I got most of the symbols written out. We need someone to help us make sense of them now." He said, pausing to looked to Megatron. He seemed hesitant before speaking up once more. "You can come too. We'll need all the help we can get."

The two leaders looked at each other, before following the boy out of the room. Bumblebee was waiting for them outside the room and the four of them moved to a room that was just as secluded as Optimus's.

As the Autobot seemed confused at the addition he never noticed, Lennox, who as waiting inside, spoke up. "We added this room since you took the old conference room. It's about the same as the one you claimed, but a bit more advanced since then." He explained.

Optimus looked around, before turning to them. "alright." He said simply, moving to kneel down and look at the symbols. Megatron mirrored his action next to him, scanning over the symbols.

Optimus started to look frustrated after a while, and noticing this, Megatron put a hand on the Autobot's shoulder. "Don't stress yourself. It's not going to make sense at first." He said slowly.

Optimus gave him a questioning look. "The… words here are like a code, simply because they are not complete. They are like fractures of words. Some more understandable than others." Megatron said. He reached out and moved them to the ground, then using a finger to slide them along the floor.

"Hopefully we can make more sense of them if we rearrange them." He said.

It took them a few minutes, but Optimus seemed to recognize a word, surprisingly before Megatron did. "Look there!" he said, moving two of the boards together. He paused and looked around before moving another board after it, the boards layering on top of each other as the words were put together. "It mentions an Energon source!"

"Energon? That's the stuff you all live off of, right? There is another source?" Lennox asked.

Sam gave a groan. "Our planet is an Energon magnet, isn't it?" he asked, agitation in his voice.

Megatron gave a chuckle. "That might not be so far from the truth…" he said, moving some other boards together, one of them being from the three Optimus put together. He pointed to it and looked to Optimus. "There's a comet called Kairon." He started, looking through the symbols. "it looks like…." He paused.

Optimus looked over Megatron's shoulder, focusing on the Cybertonian words. "That makes sense. Kairon, I've seen that word before." He said, moving things around again. "It looks like it's a comet that come around Cybertron. Every few thousand years or so." He said.

Megatron nodded. "I've heard of a comet like that. It's kind of like a sun or a star, but also like a spark." He paused. "Whatever it is, we could never get close to it. Our ships would lose control before we could get close, and send us off into space or crashing back into Cybertron." He said slowly. "Those who get to close to it personally have died."

Sam gave a look. "So it would be like the all spark, wouldn't it?" he spoke up. At the two bot's confused looks he elaborated. "Think about it. The All Spark was pure power. What I gained was mostly just knowledge of it." He said, looking to Megatron and putting his hands up defensively. "Not to bring up the past, but when I pushed the All Spark into your spark, you died upon an overload of power, right?"

Optimus looked to Megatron who seemed surprisingly calm. The Decepticon nodded slowly, and Optimus looked back to Sam. "That would explain why it was hard for anyone to get near it." He said softly.

Megatron nodded. "But if that is the case, what can we do?" he asked. It was to everyone's shock that he seemed genuinely worried.

Optimus gave another thoughtful look. "I feel it should be coming around Cybertron again soon." He said, looking to Megatron. "Perhaps you'd like to go to have a look?" he suggested.

"Hold on. I don't think it's a good idea to let him go up there." Lennox said. "Not that I don't trust him, or you, but I think it might be dangerous."

With a grave look, Optimus sighed. "Dangerous, but a risk I feel we must take. Living here, we will only live for so long before we begin to fall apart. Even with the Matrix, our bodies will slowly rust and fail us if we can't gather Energon in some way." He said. "I was not going to make a big deal of it, and deal with this issue later, but I feel this is something we simply cannot pass up."

Lennox clenched his jaw. "okay, but how are we going to even get you all up there? The only ship we know of that can carry you has been blown up." He said with a frown.

Megatron chuckled. "You don't need a ship to fly through space. Not for us. It works more efficiently and is faster and easier for us, but it's not necessary." He said. "My master was resting on a distant planet where Starscream and I would spawn hatchlings and raise them for battle. Starscream and I flew between here and there often." He said.

It took Megatron a moment before he realized why all the eyes were on him. Snarling he leaned back. "What, you think we didn't have a base of operations?" he said. "Of course, we had to take refuge on a distant, barren planet but-" he was cut off.

"Hatchlings?" Optimus asked.

Megatron blinked. "Yes." He said slowly.

"Are there still hatchlings there?" he asked.

Megatron looked thoughtful. "Probably. But they were last tended to since before my master returned to this planet. Last time I was there probably. That was right after my resurrection. That's…. what, 3 years ago now?" He replied.

"Three earth years…" Optimus repeated, looking down. "it'd be rare for them to survive that long…" he muttered.

Megatron's eyes widened, his hand moving to his chest and clenching. "What is this?" he asked, seeming shocked. He felt weird and couldn't explain it.

Optimus turned to look at him in worry, and the feeling suddenly faded. "What is it?" Optimus asked.

Megatron gave a frown. "It's… gone now." He muttered, relaxing.

There was a silent moment before Megatron shook himself. "anyway, we just need to change our form to fly and we'll be alright." He said, trying to return to the topic.

Everyone was tense for a moment before looking to Optimus. When the blue and red Autobot looked back, Megatron had a feeling he would be annoyed by the Autobot's response.

"I want to go to that planet." He said. "The one where the hatchlings are."

Megatron sighed, annoyed as predicted. He didn't want to return there.

"There may be some hatchlings left. It's not very likely, but if there is, if there is a chance that there are still hatchlings on that planet… we must go and find them!" he said.

"How… Heroic of you." Megatron said almost bitterly. With a shake of his head he turned to Optimus. "I don't suppose you will up and turn into a jet now, will you?" he asked sarcastically.

Optimus gave him a look. "You are the one who wanted to save our race." He started. "Now you are acting as though you could care less about our future! Our generation will not thrive forever. The hatchlings will be needed to continue in our footsteps." He said, standing.

Megatron sighed. "Alright, alright. We can go. I'll lead you there, but don't expect much." He said with a shrug.

Lennox moved forward. "Well what about the Comet?" he asked.

Optimus shook his head. "I do not think it is in need of any immediate action." He said. "But the longer we wait, the worse off ay surviving hatchlings will be."

Sam scowled. "I understand. But the symbols aren't going away. Once they were translated before, they receded to the back of my mind. It isn't happening this time." he said. "I think we may be in for some danger."

Optimus nodded. "I'll see what we can do." He said. "I'm sorry Sam but the hatchlings are my first priority right now."

Lennox put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "it's hard to understand for those who don't have children. Your child or not, if you are responsible for a child's life, you will do anything to make sure they are safe." He said, looking to Optimus. "We can only spare you and Megatron to go. Maybe one other, but the rest of us will be needed here in case any Decepticons attack or Sam's visions reveal something worse to be coming." He replied.

Sam nodded. "Alright. Besides, I'm starting to understand these more and more now." He said.

Optimus gave them both thankful look before turning to Megatron. "Let's find something that you can use to fly." He said with a smile.

Megatron smirked. "I'll need to be able to transform into it. I'll refuse to work with attachments." He said.

Shaking his head, Optimus chuckled. "We'll see what we can find."

* * *

It didn't take long before Megatron found a jet he liked and scanned it, changing forms rather quickly. Once battle to fly, he immediately took to the skies, flying around with amazing speed, before transforming and landing before Optimus.

"Looks like you're doing well." Optimus commented.

"I feel much better now that I can fly." Megatron replied, the jets on his back shifting some as though he were a human flexing his muscles.

With a shake of his head, Optimus waved his arm. "We'll leave in a few hours, alright?" he said, walking towards the base.

Megatron smirked. "Why not leave now? Weren't you the one to say that "The longer we wait, the worse off the hatchlings will be"?" he inquired.

Optimus gave him a look. "You seem eager to get off this planet."

"I'm eager to fly again without humans making a fuss over it." He replied.

With a chuckle Optimus nodded. "Alright. Let me grab my gear and we'll head out." He said.

Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd really advise scanning a jet instead. It takes less energy and will get us there faster." He said, his tone serious.

Optimus gave a skeptical look, but obviously thought about it. He made a motion similar to clenching his jaw before nodding, seeing the Decepticon's logic in it. He looked through the jets and frowned lightly at them.

Megatron smirked, looking much closer to his older self now, and was wondering how Optimus would look with his alternate form being a Jet. He held onto his patience, watching as the Autobot leader moved through the various jets parked in the runway.

After what seemed like an eternity, Optimus seemed to settle on a jet that was a steel blue color, with a camo design on it. He scanned it and took its form, however he was a lot slower at adjusting to it than Megatron was. Regardless, he transformed back within a few minutes, turning to look to Megatron. "Alright. Let's go." He said.

Megatron was stunned silent. He was curious, yes, of how the Prime would look with the bodily features of a jet but he was completely taken by surprise, he had not expected him to be so… Handsome. He didn't realize he was staring at the Autobot until Optimus said his name. At this Megatron jumped and looked around before looking back at Optimus. "What?" good god he sounded like an idiot.

Optimus gave him a look but shook his head. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

It seemed the Autobot didn't notice his starting, or was sparing him the embarrassment. Either way, the Decepticon was thankful for having it not being mentioned and nodded. "You alright for flight? Need any pointers?" He asked, somewhat playfully.

Optimus looked at him quizzically before chuckling. "I think I'm fine." He replied, flaring the jets on his own back and starting them, getting himself off the ground. Megatron followed after him and together they changed forms, heading for the skies.

From the ground, Ratchet watched them from the entrance of the building, shaking his head. "and they don't even notice it yet…" he muttered. Turning around he walked back inside to inform every one of their departure.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one is also short! I'll try and make longer chapters again ;n;

* * *

It took hours, but the flight to the planet seemed to be rather pleasant, despite Optimus's skepticism. Megatron seemed to be having a good time, flying around, and Optimus, though the first hour or so was getting used to his new form, started to feel elated as well. The two seemed to be slowly having more fun as they flew, and it seemed as though it was contagious to each other, making them even happier.

They seemed to be doing great until the planet they were going towards came into view. When Megatron saw it, his mood immediately dropped, and it seemed to effect Optimus as well. Optimus tried to cheer Megatron up a bit, but it seemed to be in vain as they reached the planet. Once they landed, Megatron seemed absolutely disgusted.

Optimus, despite his urge to frantically search the place for any surviving hatchlings, waited for Megatron, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Decepticon gave him a look filled with pain, and Optimus pulled him into a hug. After a while, Megatron seemed to calm down some.

"Come on, let's see if there is any life left here." Optimus said softly.

Megatron nodded and slowly lead the way into the cave like structure he once called home. He grimaced as he looked around, dead 'bots of various embryotic stages scattering the floor, and the slime that covered them and filled their pods was everywhere, dark and rotten.

Optimus suppressed his feeling of disgust, walking through the mess of rotting hatchling pods and dead bodies. After a moment, they paused at a place where Megatron fell to his knees. Optimus kneeled down and placed a hand on Megatron's back, hoping the soothing gesture would help keep him calm.

"This was where my master was… for centuries, he was here resting…" His words trailed off and he shook.

Optimus frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around the Decepticon's shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. He could feel Megatron struggling before turning and hugging back, his body shaking. Optimus shushed him and stroked his back gently, careful not to let his fingers get caught on the plating.

Megatron took much longer to calm down this time, and when he finally did, he looked up to Optimus. His expression was fearful, and it caused Optimus's spark to flutter. "Shh…." Optimus's vocals whirred gently, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." He said softly.

After a moment, Optimus's optics picked up something bright blue glimmering off at the corner of his vision. He smiled softly and gently nudged Megatron to look in the direct of it. "It looks like we weren't too late for that one." He said softly.

Megatron blinked and slowly stood up. Together they walked around the corner and found the Embryo of a bot. It was distanced from the others, probably the only reason why it was still alive. However, the pod was starting to lose its color, and it was not as bright as a healthy one should be.

Optimus moved towards it and reached out gently, pulling back before he even touched it and looked to Megatron. "this one's still savable!" he said softly, hope in his voice.

Megatron looked to him and nodded, moving his chest plates some. At the confused look he smiled a little. "Watch." He said simply, moving one hand to his spark and touching it gently. The other hand hovered over the thinning membrane of the hatchling's pod. His spark glowed gently and the energy seemed to move along his body, following his arms to the pod.

Optimus watched as the dark patches began to fade, and the Embryo moved a little, becoming active at the nutrients returning to its temporary home. He was almost disappointed when the dark spots didn't clear all the way. He looked to Megatron questioningly, before moving to the Decepticon leader's side, wrapping an arm around him to hold him up. "Starscream usually took care of the hatchlings… but I wanted to at least help this one."

Optimus looked at him for a moment. "You nurture them by giving your own Energon?" he asked.

He received a nod. "My Master never wasted his energy on such things. Starscream usually took care of it. When he was out other Decepticons who could make it out here would come to help." He said slowly. "No one ever bothered me with it, so I never cared to pay too much attention." He said softly.

Optimus smiled gently and moved to the embryo, mimicking Megatron's actions with the pod and feeding his own energon in as well. After, he smiled a little. "Perhaps we should have taken a ship so we can bring this one back." Optimus said slowly, recovering from the lack of energy.

Megatron smirked. "You didn't have to feed it your own energy. You have the Matrix." He said.

Optimus chuckled. "I felt like it is all." He said, shaking his head. "Do you think we could bring it back to Earth?" he asked. "You have more experience with these than I do." He explained.

Megatron huffed in amusement. "I have hardly any experience." He replied. Shaking his head, he looked around. "There should be a way to safely transport it."

After a moment, he moved to where his master had been resting and looked at the cords that were left behind. After a moment he turned to Optimus. "These cords used to feed into my master's body, helping him survive." He explained. "I think we can use them to power up a scouting ship."

Optimus looked confused. "Do we even have a scouting ship?" he asked.

Megatron looked around. "I explored this place before. It's easier to travel alone but we have an old scouting ship. It can hold a pilot and passenger. I'm betting we can make it work." He said.

After a moment Megatron waved a hand over for Optimus to come towards him. They soon began working together to help get the ship, which was quite the distance away, wired up to run. There was some minor fixing to be done, and Optimus worked on it while Megatron had ran off saying he'd be right back.

After Optimus was done with the repairs he could fix, he looked back to where Megatron had disappeared to. It took a few moments before the Decepticon came back, hooking some wires together. After a moment, the ship began to hum with energy, and Optimus smiled, sitting in the pilot's seat and working to make sure everything was working properly. Slowly, he moved the ship through the tunnels, going back to where the embryo was.

The ride was slow, but soon, the ship had enough energy to fly out on its own. Once it was ready Megatron disconnected the cords and smiled to Optimus. "I'm going to make sure the way is clear, with an easy way out." He said, flying ahead.

Optimus nodded and made his way through the caves and soon found the embryo. He looked around, seeing a route that was recently pushed open so he could move out of the caves and back into space to head home, but Megatron wasn't there.

Confused, Optimus got out of the ship and ran out through the caves, knocking into Megatron who was rushing back to get him. Without even embarrassment from the falling over each other they got up and Megatron gave Optimus a worried look.

"What wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Remember that comet?" Megatron asked, earning a hesitant nod form Optimus. "It's off course." He said.

Optimus looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Megatron shook his head. "That comet never runs by here. Yet it is headed towards this planet. It's not on a collision course, but it is real close, and headed towards earth." He said. "Good news is it is still far away and if we hurry we can make it back to earth and find out what to do about it."

Optimus seemed shocked at this news, but nodded and hurried back to the ship. "We need to get this one out of here!" he called.

Megatron looked at the embryo and grimaced. "It'll be hard to get it in without breaking the membrane. Optimus, go ahead and take out the passenger chair. I'll hook the pod into the spot where it was. I'll fly behind you on our way back." He said.

Not caring that he was taking orders from Megatron, Optimus did as he was told. He moved to the side of the ship and opened the 'door' and started to work on removing the chair that was used for the passengers. When he was done he heard a muffled "move aside" and quickly moved out of the way.

With the most care he has ever seen Megatron do with anything before, the pod was placed in and secured to the ship, somehow without breaking the membrane. It seems in this short time already; the embryo has grown stronger.

"We have to hurry." Megatron said, closing the door. Optimus nodded and climbed into the front seat, Following Megatron who was already on his way out. The two hurriedly flew back to Earth.

Somehow, the trip took only about 30-35 hours, the trip back having been rather rushed. When they returned, it was nearing dawn at the N.E.S.T. base. Not wanting to have to deal with the humans, as they probably don't know anything at all about hatchlings, the two decided to park the ship by the old warehouses where Megatron was revived.

Thankfully, the Energon suppressors were still active, and were able to hide the embryo from being detected. They hid the ship within the warehouse, and made sure it was tightly secured before leaving to return to base.

* * *

As the sun rose, Ratchet looked to the fading stars and sighed. Sure it had only been a little over a day, not even two, but he felt worried about Optimus. Shaking his head, he was about to walk back inside when he heard the sounds of jets incoming. Looking towards the mountains, he noticed two large jets coming towards the base. Eventually they landed and Ratchet smiled at them. "Welcome back."

Optimus smiled in return. "Thank you." He said simply, wondering how to bring up the embryo and the comet situations. As it turned out, he was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to.

"We need to talk to the humans. Kairon is headed towards Earth." Megatron said simply.

Ratchet blinked and looked to Optimus, who nodded and sighed. "Bad news indeed." He shook his head. "Alright let's go." He said, moving to go inside again.

The two leaders followed him, and Optimus spoke up as they walked in. "Not all bad news." He said, smiling softly. "We managed to find a survivor."

Ratchet hummed in response, and moved into the second meeting room, where Bumblebee was resting in his vehicle form, Sam resting on a cot next to him and boards with Cybertonian writing all over the place. "Sam's been working hard. I'd say in a couple hours he should be awake again. Lennox and his team will be notified and will come in about 2 hours." Ratchet informed them.

Megatron and Optimus nodded, but the Autobot leader moved to Ratchet and stopped the medical officer with a gentle hand to his arm. When Ratchet turned to him Optimus spoke up. "When we got there it was a mess, but one hatchling survived. I left it in a ship, back where we traveled to before."

Ratchet gave him a look. "You managed to find a surviving hatchling, and a ship?" he asked.

"We can thank Megatron for that. Anyway I was hoping you could drive up and check in on the hatchling every so often." Optimus replied. Ratchet nodded and headed out.

Optimus was about to transform and rest in his vehicle form when he remembered he was now a Jet. Sighing he moved to sit against a wall, looking at Sam and Bumblebee. Megatron joined him, sitting next to him and following his gaze. "I sometimes wonder how the child is taking it all." Megatron started.

Optimus gave him a look of confusion and the Decepticon shrugged. "He's been exposed to more Energon than any other human. More so than typical Decepticons and Autobots too, I would think." He continued. "Wonder if he's turn into one of us after all that." He said, chuckling.

The Autobot leader tilted his head as he thought about it. "Indeed he has been through a lot." He then began to wonder if it was possible for a human to change into an Autobot or Decepticon.

"I doubt it's possible." Megatron continued. "Humans have flesh that is all delicately held together. We have parts that can develop, transform and be replaced. Even if we could change his body, it wouldn't work without a Spark."

Optimus was about to continue with the conversation, starting with a hum of acknowledgement, but as he was about to speak up he looked to Bumblebee and shook his head. "Who knows."

They spent their time waiting with mindless conversation, and after a while Bumblebee rose and joined in a little as well. When Lennox and his team arrived, they feel silent.

Lennox moved over to Sam, shaking him gently to wake him. It took a few tries before Sam seemed to actually wake up, sitting up and looking around. "What's going on?" he muttered sleepily.

Some of Lennox's men laughed, but it was cut short when Bumblebee made a worried sort of buzzing noise.

Optimus looked to them and frowned. "The comet, Kairon, seems to have changed its direction somehow. As of right now it is headed straight here." He said.

"We are unable to tell if it is at a collision course with earth," Megatron said. "But it hardly matters. If it gets too close to Earth or it's sun, it will definitely cause an imbalance on this planet, and could very well mean the end for life on Earth." He explained.

Lennox frowned deeply. "So you are saying that there is a giant comet on its way to come blow up our planet?" he asked.

Megatron looked thoughtful. "not necessarily crash into earth, but it's made of an energy so strong it will shut down any ship that gets anywhere near it, and will kill anyone who gets any closer." He replied.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

Megatron gave him a look and Optimus shook his head. "there is a comet coming to destroy life as we know it in this galaxy." He explained.

Sam frowned. "Is there anything we can do about it?" he asked.

"Knowing you Sam, there is no way you'd sit by as impending doom threatens the planet." Lennox said, shifting his stance. "And we, of course, will be right behind you." He added with a smile.

Sam nodded but as he turned to the Optimus, Bumblebee and Megatron he frowned. Their lack of involvement had him worried.

After a tense silence, Optimus shook his head. "There would be no way to stop it. We can't get close to it, and we can't change its direction. It's like trying to move the sun by throwing rocks at it." He said, looking down.

Megatron was silent, looking away. The rest of the room grew silent as well.

Things had gotten so tense that when the door opened everyone jumped. Mearing and some men entered the room, and the tension got even worse.

Everything seemed to happen at once when Mearing walked in and turned to Megatron, now able to recognize him easier due to him returning to his jet form. Her men followed her and pointed her guns at him, at which everyone in the room jumped at, Optimus and Bumblebee raising their own guns at them.

Mearing looked completely at ease. "By the order of our Government we are to take Megatron into custody." She paused. "as well as all those "former" Decepticons you are keeping around."

Megatron looked from the woman to Optimus, his expression blank, but Optimus seemed to get a worried feeling from him. They locked eyes for a moment, before Optimus looked down to the woman. "You are not going to take him anywhere." He said.

Mearing turned to look at Optimus. "Excuse me?" she asked bitterly. "If you decide to defend the enemy you will be known as enemies as well. If you do not stand down and let us take the Decepticons in peace, we will not hesitate to use force." She said.

Optimus gave a conflicted look, and Lennox was about to speak up when a familiar voice sounded. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Mearing paused and turned to the doorway, glaring at the figure there.

Simmons was standing there in his suit, with Dutch at his side. The thinner man stepped forward and looked up at the Autobots, nodding at them in greeting before turning to Mearing. "Apologies if I may seem a bit… Rude, for interfering, however I seem to recall an interesting fact." He said.

Mearing gave him a look. "You are not permitted to be here. How did you get out of prison?" she asked, her tone being anything but kind.

Simmons closed his eyes and chuckled. "My dear, I don't think you-"

"Wat did you say? Do not call me dear, I am not your 'dear'." She barked back quickly.

Simmons, along with several others, rolled their eyes, before the ex-agent of Sector Seven continued. "I do not think you understand the situation that we are in." he said.

Mearing gave him a look. "What situation?" she asked.

Simmons looked to Optimus, who then began to explain. "There is a comet that has changed direction and is now heading for this solar system. It is made up of an energy so strong we are unable to do anything to stop it or redirect it. It could mean the end of life on earth." He said.

Mearing blinked, looking to her men. She waved an arm to her men and moved to walk out of the room. "We need to alert the government. There has to be some way to counteract this, we will need all of our sources." She said.

As Butch blocked her way. The clearing of someone's throat caused her to look back. "I do believe; we already have a solution." Simmons said.

Everyone turned to him and he turned to Optimus. "You are still holding onto the Matrix, right?" he said, pausing as Optimus replied with a nod. "Well what about the machine that your ancestors built? The ones beneath the pyramids? Couldn't we use that to blow it up in the same way that machine was intended to blow up the sun?" he asked.

Megatron looked up to Optimus, smiling a little. "If we could use that machine to harvest the Comet, we could very well collect enough Energon to last us generations!"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, that could work. The machine is damaged though, so we will need to fix it." He said, looking thoughtful.

Lennox looked up. "I followed up on the Egypt incident for a little while. There are a few layers of stone covering the top of the pyramid again, but they shouldn't be too hard to knock away. What I would be concerned about is how to hit the comet and not the sun." he said.

Mearing gave them a look. "You all are crazy!" she shouted. "If we use that machine to blow up the Comet, that explosion could be just as bad!" she said. "We can't risk it! There has to be another way and we—"

Megatron sneered, moving towards her a little, her men raising their guns defensively. "Humans are weak and reckless. We have tried for millennia to study the comet, but hundreds of lives were lost. You wouldn't be able to do anything before it got too close." He said. "That machine is your only hope for this planet's survival. If you don't want to trust us I suggest you get ready for the end of your world."

Several pairs of eyes locked onto Megatron. Out of all of them, they were sure he would be the last one to show concern for the human race. Optimus smiled a little before turning to Mearing. "I understand if you don't trust us, however we need your cooperation." He said.

Lennox nodded. "We can't let this leak out to the public. Everything will break out into a panic. There will be riots, uprisings. If everyone believed that the world was ending, all hell would break loose." He said. "With all due respect, I think we need to keep this secret. If we want a future, we need to work with them, not against them."

Mearing looked completely neutral for a moment, and the room was tense before she huffed. "Alright, we will do it your way." She said, turning to move out of the room again. "However we haven't forgotten about Megatron, and will be back to collect him later." She warned.

All the shoulders fell as she exited the room, before Lennox looked up to Optimus. "So I suppose it's time we went to Egypt." He said.

Sam gave a grimace, but nodded as well. "Right, we need to get to the machine. We'll need to see how badly damaged it is."

Megatron shifted. "And if we can reconfigure it to go after the comet over the sun." he added.

As they all agreed, they moved out and gathered everyone together for the trip. Everyone seemed geared to go, and they figured they would need as much Cybertonian help as they could find to get it up and running again.

Nearly everyone in the base started to get ready to go, only a few being selected to stay. Megatron and Optimus both agreed that Ratchet would stay behind to look after the Hatchling, and two other Autobots would be left behind to help with the base and keep things running smoothly.

It only took an hour for everyone to be ready to go, several planes loading up with the Autobots and soldiers getting ready to go to Egypt. Optimus and Megatron staying outside the planes, deciding they would be flying on their own alongside them.

After a report to explain where they were going, and a fake reason why, they set off into the sky. Many found it odd how Optimus was now using a Jet form, but didn't question it as they set course for Egypt.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to Egypt was uneventful, taking a few hours to get there at the pace of the jets holding the rest of the team. Occasionally throughout this time, Megatron would fly ahead, doing some stunts in the air. Optimus would fly after him to make sure he doesn't make too big of a scene or get himself hurt, however he ended up tagging along with Megatron's tricks and somehow ended up playing tag with him for a few minutes.

Once near the pyramid that hid the machine, the planes lowered to land. They were still a few miles away from the pyramid, however, and as everyone unloaded, the Autobots transformed to drive the rest of the way.

Optimus and Megatron hung back, watching as many of them transformed and allowed the human soldiers to climb inside for the ride there. As they all started to go off, Megatron sighed, earning Optimus's attention.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, looking a bit worried.

Megatron gave a grunt in response, and after a moment yielded to say what was wrong. "It's too easy. We haven't encountered any resistance yet. It's odd." He said. "Even without me and my master in the picture, someone will surely continue our work. I'd expect it to be Starscream or Soundwave, but they were taken out in the battle with Sentinel…" he looked down. "I don't think it's over."

Optimus placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Whatever comes, we'll pull through. If the Decepticons are going to try something again, we will fight them off, as we always have." He paused. "but right now we have to focus on keeping that comet from destroying our planet."

Megatron huffed. " _our_ planet?" he asked. "it's hardly our planet."

Optimus shook his head. "This is our home now." He said. "The humans may not be entirely accepting of us, but in time they will be."

"It'll be hard to see them as equals…" Megatron muttered.

Optimus chuckled. "It'll take some time." he replied, before moving to follow the others. Megatron seemed a touch hesitant before following Optimus. The two transformed and followed the others towards the Pyramids.

For the next few days they developed and built a base next to the pyramid. Mearing had come along as well, and surprisingly seemed to approve of their work, although a bit skeptical of it.

Sam was there as well, usually spending time with Megatron and Optimus as they three of them started to work through the Symbols. Sam had finally seemed to stop seeing them in his mind, and since then they have focused on making sense of them.

Sam had decided he would like to learn how to read the symbols and had devoted his time learning the alien language. Megatron seemed to know the most about it, helping Optimus touch up on it and helping Sam understand it.

Every day as well, Megatron and Optimus would open a signal to Ratchet to check in on him and the base, as well as the hatchling. Ratchet had reported that the young one was doing well, and that the energon they had provided would be enough for the smaller bot to survive for as long as they were gone.

After the base had been finished, the Autobots began creating a tunnel through the side of the pyramid close to base so that it wouldn't be very noticeable to the rest of the world. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of the younger bots could understand much of anything about the machine, and had to leave it to the older ones. This left only 4 'bots that could help, and then Megatron and Optimus.

With this news, the two leaders had to put a hold on their lessons in Cybertronian, instead focusing on the machine. It was hard for them to understand as well, but as they inspected it, it seemed to make some sense.

The next day though Optimus was pulled aside by Sam. "Hey, have a minute?" he asked. "I have an idea." He said.

Optimus gave him a look, and megatron walked over curiously. Sam looked between them for a moment. "Back when I first started to see these symbols I had to find someone who could read them. I couldn't find anyone on our side who could translate it, but then Mikaela brought in Wheelie. At the time he was still a Decepticon, so we though he could help us out. He couldn't read it to us, but showed us where to find someone who did."

"You mean Jetfire?" Megatron asked. "The yellow one said that you had help from him to translate the cyberglyphs in your mind, and that you revived him with the remains of the All Spark." He explained.

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, it was Jetfire. Anyway Wheelie had shown us where to find him, along with several others. They were all in the United States, but there might be some closer to here, I would think. If we could find one of them and revive them, they could help us!"

Optimus nodded. "It sounds good. But what if they attack?" he asked.

Megatron huffed. "If it's an Autobot then Optimus can take care of it. If it's a Decepticon then I can. It was widely known that I was Master's favorite, so if they happen to be serving my master, they should listen to me."

Sam nodded. "Alright. Next we need to find out where the closest one is." he said. "I'm going to call Simmons. If anyone can tell about where one may be then it would be him."

"Alright." Optimus said. "You contact him, we'll let the others know of this idea."

Sam nodded and ran off, finding the first person that could help him and asked for a secure line to contact Simmons. Meanwhile Optimus and Megatron let Mearing, Lennox and the rest of the team know. After an hour Sam had returned. "Simmons will be coming when he can. He said the closest energon reading he could find in this area was in the Ancient Automobile Museum in Portugal, on the west coast."

Lennox looked up. "Portugal? We nearly passed that place on the way here. It's about half way back the way we came."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it is." he turned to Optimus. "And the only two that can fly there with decent time would be Optimus and Megatron, since they are now jets." He looked betweent he two leaders "It looked like you two are going on your own. I'd personally like to come, but unless you are willing to board a passenger we are stuck here. Our planes and jets can't keep up."

Lennox looked down. "I'd like to go as well, and bring some of my men. But as Sam said, we can't keep up."

Optimus looked thoughtful, but megatron seemed to already know what he was considering. "No, no, no. I am _not_ letting one of them inside of me." He said. "I don't care if you let them but that is something I will not allow."

Optimus nodded. "Understandable. Sam, William, I can bring the two of you with me., but I'm afraid my limit is two."

The two mentioned looked to Optimus before at each other. "When do we leave?" Lennox asked.

Pleased by their enthusiasm, Optimus turned and looked to the large doorway of the temporary base they have created. "half an hour." He said.

Lennox looked to Sam for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Let's get to it then." He said, nodding to his team and walking off to get ready. Sam also walked off, his first priority to find Bumblebee and let him know of the situation.

It was only 20 minutes before Sam and Lennox were ready to go, heading out to the platform where Optimus and Megatron were waiting. While Optimus was pleased at their early arrival, Megatron had expressed that he was impressed before transforming for the flight, but he made sure not to be _too_ kind in his praise.

Sam and Lennox climbed into Optimus's seats and buckled up as they heard his engines roar to life. Before long they were flying through the skies, moving to the museum they were told about. The trip was surprisingly fast for Sam and Lennox, and when they got out of their seats, they both fell full force to the ground.

Optimus looked worriedly at them. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

Sam groaned. "I've gone through worse." He said, moving to push himself to his knees. Lennox made a sound to let them know he was alive as he too struggled to stand.

"Humans are quite fragile. We weren't even going that fast." Megatron commented, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, well, we are tougher than you think." Lennox replied.

Megatron gave a humming noise. "As I have learned." He muttered.

Shaking his head Optimus looked towards the direction of the museum. "In any case, how are we supposed to get there? People would see us if we moved any closer, and we can't transform into vehicles to avoid detection."

Sam shook his head and turned to Lennox. "how about we go and scout it out? We can return at night or something so it's more low key." He suggested.

Lennox nodded. "Sounds good. How will we be able to tell which of them is our target though? I have no way of detecting energon, do you?" he asked.

Sam paused. "I need a phone."

Shaking his head Lennox opened a flip phone and handed it to the kid. Sam took it appreciatively before flipping it open and dialing a number he memorized. After a moment of ringing the line picked up. "Simmons? Yeah, hey, it's Sam. We need your help… I know, I know… Yeah but you know more about this stuff than I do… Ha-ha. Very Funny. But really listen… This is serious! We are at the museum already; can you meet us here?" Sam said. After a long moment of silence, he sighed. "Fine just hurry." He finally said before hanging up.

"So…?" Lennox asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam gave the phone back as he replied. "Lennox was already on his way over here. He's got energon detectors with him, so we can use those." He paused. "We should get a plane down here for when we wake this 'bot up. Given that it's a Vehicle museum I doubt they can fly."

"Sounds good. I'll call the team now, and have a plane sent up." He replied before walking ogg to make the call.

Megatron, who had moved to sit down against a tree that could support his weight let out a sigh. "So are we just going to wait here?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him and sighed. "It'll only be for a little while. Simmons has a private jet that he uses to travel, and I believe it is one of the fastest jets humans have to use. Also, he left an hour ago." He explained. The Decepticon grumbled some but seemed to accept that answer.

After Lennox came back, informing them that a plane would be there to transport them later, they fell into a silence for a few moments, Optimus sitting against a tree as well, opposite of the clearing from Megatron, with Sam and Lennox sitting in the shade of a smaller tree somewhere between them. The silence was broken when Sam decided to speak up, looking to Optimus. "Hey Optimus?" he asked.

The Autobot leader looked to him curiously. "Yes? What is it?" he asked patiently.

Sam looked down for a moment. "Do you think there is a way to… well move the All Spark's information out of my mind, without killing me?" he asked. His tone seemed saddened, as though he had just been told he was dying.

At the Prime's silence he sighed and looked down. "I guess it doesn't matter much…" he said slowly.

Megatron looked up curiously. "I've been wondering how the All Spark's information ended up in the mind of a creature like you." He said. "It's strange because you can't exert energy like we can." He added, holding out a hand and making a show of electric sparks jumping from one finger to another, glowing with energon.

Optimus gave him a look. "Don't waste your energon." He chided, before turning to Sam. "I don't know if there is a way to transfer the information elsewhere. It would be easier if you were Cybertronian, but since you aren't we really don't know what we are dealing with." He explained.

Sam gave a thoughtful look. "But I was able to do it before." He said. When this earned him a curious look from the two Cybertronians, he elaborated. "It was weird, but I was able to… "exert energy" as Megatron put it, before. Remember when you both went into that… Comatose state? Neither of you would respond, as though your sparks just stopped working. I can't really recall how, but somehow I managed to feed energy into Optimus's spark." He explained.

Megatron looked to the boy curiously, but his attention moved to Optimus when the other prime spoke up. "I remember waking with you on my chest. That's what you did?" he asked, before looking at his hand. It was obvious he was thinking hard about this. "If that was the case the it wouldn't be so odd to say that you could become Cybertronian." He muttered.

Sam looked to Optimus, confused. "What was that?" he asked.

Optimus looked to him. "We have debated once before if it were possible for a human to turn into a Cybertronian." He explained.

"Ultimately," Megatron continued, "We figured it would be impossible, since Humans do not possess a spark. It is among the only thing that cannot be replaced on an Cybertrronian's body." He paused. "Our heads are also a place where damage can be lethal, since it connects right to the spark." He added.

Sam had a thoughtful look. "How are sparks made?" he asked.

The 'bots looked at each other. "Usually," Optimus started. "A Hatchling is born with a spark. The longer they survive or the more they develop, the more developed the spark is." he looked to Megatron. "Ours are full grown, that of 'adults', if you will."

Megatron shifted his seating. "I'm starting to think it's not so impossible." He said. At the look Optimus gave him he smiled. "Think about it this way; what if we use this child's genetic codes and develop it into the pod of a hatchling - before they grow anything vital." He said. "We could grow a second body for him."

Optimus gave him a look. "How will that work? He will still need a spark for hi-" he was cut as Megatron interrupted him.

"I don't know much about it but we could make it so the spark is his. He'd just need a transfer in bodies. This would mean, of course, that he would have to leave his human body, forever." Megatron said. "The spark would not be active until he moves into his new body."

Optimus stared at Megatron for a moment, but was startled out of his thoughts when Sam spoke up. "I was just curious! Geez! You guys are talking like I've already decided to turn into you, or as if I am a test subject!" he called out.

Optimus gave an apologetic look, when Lennox's phone started to buzz. To be frank, he was being so quiet everyone forgot he was there.

Lennox looked at the phone to see it was Simmons and flipped it open to answer. "Yeah? Oh, right. Hold on a sec." he said into the phone, pulling out another devise and checking their location on it. " Okay we are at 38.42° North, 9.17° West." He paused. "Alright don't keep us waiting. We're restless as it is." he replied before ending the call.

With both devises put away, he turned to the others. "Should only be another half hour…" he said, before moving back behind the tree."

Sam nodded silently before looking to Optimus. "If… If you really could figure out a way to make another body for me… would you do it?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

The question caught Optimus by surprise, but contemplated the question. "If you would like to do so, then I would help." He said, before pausing to look to Megatron. "The only issue would be making a pod, and develop a hatchling."

Sam looked at him. "Well how is that done?" he asked.

Optimus was silent, and Megatron decided to speak up. "I'd ask Starscream if I could, he was the one to take care of hatchlings back at our base. I think that would be another question for our potential ally we are going to wake up. All I know is that they wouldn't be able to hatch and survive without enough energon." He paused. "Back at our base they kept dying." He added bitterly.

Optimus gave him a look he hoped was reassuring, not wanting Megatron to feel to upset about it. "At least one of them survived." He said.

"One what?" Sam asked.

Megatron sent Optimus a glare. The Autobot grimaced and looked down to Sam. "We found a hatchling on the verge of dying. We fed it some of our energon and brought it back… only we and Ratchet know of it." He said slowly.

Sam gave a huff. "So it's another secret, like how you revived Megatron?" he asked. He was going to have a bitter tone in his voice but it didn't come across as angry in the least, but rather sad.

Optimus frowned. "We had to hide it so that it wouldn't be disturbed by humans. You know nothing of how to care for Cybertronian hatchlings, and it being the only one we know of, we need to take care of it."

Sam sighed and nodded. He could understand that. Lennox smiled a little at the reply, before deciding to tease them a little. "So you two are parents now? Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Megatron stiffened up and growled. "We are not _parents!_ We aren't even mated!" he said venomously.

After those words left his mouth though he felt a deep hurting from beneath his chest plates and gripped his chest in pain. He hissed in his pain before looking to Optimus, wondering if the Autobot could help him figure out why he was hurting so bad.

Looking at the Prime, however, seemed to be a bad move as all it did was make his chest hurt more. When they locked eyes, it dawned on him that the pain was not his own, but Optimus's, and he was feeling it… somehow.

After another torturous moment, the pain subsided, and relief washed over the Decepticon. "Oh for fucks sake…" he muttered, before looking up to Optimus. Now that he wasn't in any immediate pain, he could see worry on the other's features. "Optimus… Stop looking at me like that! It's your fault I'm in pain." He growled.

Optimus seemed socked before standing and moving to Megatron. " _I'm_ the reason you are in pain?" he said, kneeling by the Decepticon. " _I'm_ the one who was hurt. And _you_ are the one responsible for that." He growled.

Although angry, Megatron detected a hurt feeling from the Autobot leader and sighed. "Optimus… I'm… I'm sorry. Okay?" he said, pulling himself upright again. He couldn't explain it… there was something about him that just… With a shake of his head Megatron leaned back. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

Optimus grimaced. "I suppose you wouldn't understand how much pain a feeling can bring." He said coldly, moving back to the tree he was resting at before. The two refused to acknowledge each other for the time being.

Meanwhile, Sam and Lennox had moved behind the trees they were sitting in the shade of to stay out of their way. "Do you think this has to do with that spark mates thing?" Sam asked hesitantly, just above a whisper.

"uh-huh…" Came Lennox's quiet reply. He seemed more concerned in making sure the two don't go at each other's throats. Not that he could do anything but yell at them, which he was sure wouldn't make much of a difference.

Thankfully, the silent tension only lasted a few moments as a car drove into the clearing, stopping a few meters away from them. Out from it came Dutch and Simmons, the Servant following Simmons around like a lost puppy.

Either Simmons didn't detect the tension between the two Cybertronians, or he was attempting to break the tension by clearing his throat as he walked up. "Well, I'm here now. Can we get to it?" he asked.

Optimus looked to him and nodded, before turning to Megatron, who was still ignoring him. He made a grimace as he looked back to Simmons. "Sam and Lennox can accompany you. We will... do our best to stay under the radar." He said, before leaning back against the tree he sat near.

Simmons raised a brow at his behavior, glancing to Megatron before finally looking to the two men who were half hiding from the larger beings. "Alright then. Let's go. The more time we waste the closer that comet gets." He said, turning back to his car. "Dutch, come along."

Dutch obediently followed Simmons, with Sam and Lennox right behind them. They all got in the car Simmons arrived in and made their way towards the museum.

Megatron spared a glance at them, before turning away from Optimus again. Optimus continued his silence as well, figuring they would just wait to see what happens. The sun was already starting to set.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sam asked. He had been fidgety since they got into the car and frankly it was very annoying to Simmons.

When the boy had finally spoke up he laughed. "Will they ever be?" Simmons asked. "They are like magnets, where they are constantly attracted and repulsed." He made a gesture with his hands, moving them back and forth as though to indicate attraction and repulsion.

Lennox didn't seem to understand and Sam sighed. It was another 15 minutes until Dutch spoke up from the driver's seat. "We are nearly there. Sir, do you have a plan?" he asked.

Simmons gave a thoughtful look. "It's already 8;30, so they will be closing very soon. Oh right!" he paused and dug something out from a bag he had with him, pulling out a few earpieces. "I have these to keep up connected. When we get there, Dutch, I want you to make it so that they can connect to Optimus and Megatron." He said.

Dutch nodded and Simmons handed them to Sam and Lennox. "We'll be doing something similar to last time, remember that Sam?" he asked, "The easiest way to get the place empty is to cause a disturbance, on one side and take out the guards on the other." He said.

"Last time? What happened last time?" Lennox asked, looking to Sam.

Sam chuckled. "Well it was just me, Mikaela, Simmons and Leo. Simmons had Leo cause a disturbance by walking out of the bathroom with his pants down while Mikaela and I snuck in. Simmons took care of guards on the other side and then we all searched for energon readings. Led us to uh… what was it, Blackbird?" he said, trying to recall the name on the informational plate before the plane had transformed.

Lennox gave him a look. "And that actually worked?" he asked. Sam snickered and nodded, while Simmons gave a heavy sigh.

"This time will be different. We aren't the ones holding an energon source, so we can't just resurrect this one. We'll actually need to sneak him out!" Simmons said. "So we will need everyone to help us get the car out."

"Also." Dutch spoke up. "I believe this place is a little more well-guarded then the Air and Space museum." He added.

"Air and space?" Lennox said, before shaking his head. "You are all crazy." He said, chuckling.

"Hey you are too. Working in an alien Civil war. Who'd believe you?" Sam teased back, before his head hit the seat in front of him – Simmons' seat – as the car came to an abrupt stop. "Ow! What-?"

"Apologies, a car pulled out in front of me." Dutch explained.

"Safety first, Sam, remember to wear our seatbelt!" Lennox said with a teasing smile. Sam grumbled at that, moving to put on his seatbelt as the car was moving again. As soon as he finished buckling in though, the car came to another stop, slower this time, and everyone unbuckled to get out.

Sam groaned but pulled the seatbelt off and got out as well, looking to the building where people were mostly leaving. "Alright, so what's the plan?" he asked.

Simmons pulled out a bag, setting it on the hood of the car and pulled out a few tasers, a pill bottle and some clothes. He tossed the pills to Sam, who opened it without question, pulling one out for him and Lennox. "Put those under your tongue." Simmons said simply, as he handed out the tasers to everyone.

Lennox looked to the pill skeptically, wanting to know what it was. "Same stuff as before. High concentrate Polymer. Same stuff they put in Oreo cookies. It flukes the polygraph." He explained. Moving to put on some clothes to disguise himself.

Sam set the bottle on the hood of the car next to the bag as she slipped the pill under his tongue, simply glad he didn't have to see Simmons in a jock strap again. Lennox followed suite and sighed. "Alright so what next?" the soldier asked.

"Dutch, you connecting us to Optimus?" Simmons asked before addressing Lennox. "I want you to go to the North side of the building. Sam, to the South. I'll be at the West side. I want you to taze any guards you find roaming around. Dutch will provide us with a distraction." He said.

"Should be coming online… now!" Dutch said, typing away on a small, handheld electronic.

All of them cringed as a high pitched noise rang through their earbuds. "Optimus?" Sam asked over the ringing.

After that the ringing stopped and Optimus's voice came in through the earpieces. " _Sam? How did you-"_

Optimus was cut off as Simmons spoke up. "I left a transmitter with you before, I had Dutch hack into it so we could talk. We will need your help once we get this old car out." He said. There was a moment of silence, and they couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

 _"_ _I'll talk to you about that later. What do you need?"_ Optimus asked.

"Nothing yet, we were just making sure we could communicate. We'll be starting this operation in a few minutes." Simmons replied. After he turned to the others. "Let's get started. Dutch?" The servant looked up. "Distraction." He said.

The man nodded and got back in the car, moving thigs before driving off. With that, Lennox looked to the other two. "Let's get inside." He said, starting towards the Museum.

Sam and Lennox slipped into the building while Simmons made his way in through the back. Simmons had tazed two guards already, hiding them in a closet while he locked the back doors using their keys.

Meanwhile, there was a commotion outside as Dutch had ran the car into the front lawn of the Museum, right next to the front door. He started to talk frantically, muttering about how he couldn't control the car. Two guards came to check up on him, both to make sure he didn't get hurt and to also arrest him for the damage.

Dutch continued to act frantic, stuttering his speech and making a very convincing act of being very shaken up. Eventually he managed to get out of the car, following the guards for a moment before falling. He had chosen that moment to fall as it was clear of observers, thanks to the third guard waving them off, and when the one guard came down to help him stand again, Dutch produced his taser and tazed the man, having him fall over.

The second guard was a little slow to react and ended up on the ground as well in the next second, the two shuddering from being tazed. Dutch moved them both behind a bush to hide them, and hurriedly took care of the third guard, tazing and hiding him as well before getting back into the car and driving around to the side of the building to meet up with the others. His next task was to open a bay door so that they could escape with the car.

Sam had moved down to the south side of it, sneakily tazing two guards, almost getting caught by one in the process, and dragged them to the bathroom he was near before running to the middle of the Museum. He put a finger to his earpiece to activate it, letting the others know. "South side is clear." he said.

 _"_ _Good. Back door is locked and the west side is clear. Lennox?"_ Came Simmon's reply.

There was silence for a moment before they got an answer. _"All good here. Now how are we going to find that car?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _Meet up near the center of the Museum. We'll start our search from there."_ Simmons instructed.

Sam nodded to no one in particular and started a fast pace to the center of the museum. When he found Simmons there, holding a bag, he had an idea of what it held and took a moment to catch his breath once they met up. After that short break, Simmons shoved a machine into his hand.

Sam recognized it as the same type of tool Simmons used to detect Energon readings at the last museum they raided, and clicked it open quickly. He hardly had a time to look it over before Lennox was there as well. "Alright, now we have to find the car." He said.

Simmons nodded, shoving another of the devises into his arms. "This will detect energon readings. Try and find the alien in a timely manner." Simmons said. The soldier nodded and opened the device, giving it a brief look before looking back to Simmons, who was holding a hand to his earpiece. "Yeah? Good." He said, turning to the other two. "Let's hope this alien is near the north west bay. That's where Dutch is waiting for us."

Sam nodded and held out his devise, running off. Lennox followed suit and ran off in another direction. Simmons also ran off, searching for energon readings.

It didn't take long before they started to pick up readings. In their search, Lennox and Simmons ran into each other, and came to an old car that was sleek black, and looked very well taken care of. Sam appeared on the other side of it. "This it?" Sam asked, pointing his energon detector at the car. A frequent beeping indicated he was very close.

"looks like it." Simmons said.

"Alright, now how do we get it out of here?" Lennox asked, handing the detector he held back to Simmons.

Sam looked from the car to the open door a few hundred yards away. "Well we are lucky it's wasn't farther. This shouldn't be too hard…" he said slowly.

They looked around for a while, trying to find a way to move the car when a sudden thud came from the roof. They all paused to look up when a screeching noise came through their headphones. It only lasted a moment before Megatron's deep voice took its place. " _Need some help, fleshlings?"_ he asked, before he appeared at the open door.

Sam gave and exaggerated sigh. "What are you _doing?!"_ he asked in a frantic whisper, backing away from the approaching Decepticon.

Megatron Sneered. "Lending you a hand. It's dark out already so it doesn't matter if I'm walking around." He replied with a growl. He looked to the car they surrounded. "This him?" he asked.

The three of them nodded hesitantly. Megatron nodded and picked up the car, holding it under his arm before turning to walk out. "Tch. It's heavier than it looks. I'm going back to the clearing. Hurry back." He growled.

 _"_ _Hey is megatron there?"_ Came an irritated voice over the earpieces. It was Optimus.

Sam shook his head. "Megatron just came and picked up the car. We'll be back soon." He said, before turning to Simmons.

The ex-agent took a deep breath. "Oh well… Let's move! We don't want anyone to find us." He said, packing up the detectors in his bag and running for the open door.

Sam and Lennox followed him, and soon the three piled into the car Dutch was in and speeding away from the mess they have made of the Museum.

"Great, now we will be wanted by this government too." Simmons said, seeming very mad. "and Dutch couldn't you have been more gentle with the car? The front is all busted now!" he said, letting his anger out on his servant.

Dutch swallowed and gave a frown. "Sorry boss." He said. "I'll have it fixed later." He assured.

Simmons sighed and leaned back. This time Sam was behind Dutch, not wanting to somehow anger Simmons more. Sam shook his head and looked out the window, watching things go by in a flash. It took even less time to get back than it had to get there. And when they came back, Optimus and Megatron were arguing.

"You can't just go out in public like that, Megatron!"

"They needed help so I helped. It would have taken them an hour or more to get this old piece of crap out of there had I not shown up!"

"That's not the point! You can't risk our exposure like that!"

"Exposure? What about my master's worldwide broadcast? _That_ is exposure! This is hardly anything. If a fleshling came and screamed I would have flown off. They can't prove anything anyway!"

Optimus shook his head. "Megatron…"

"Also what would you have done if they took too long and had gotten captured by the government, huh? It was easier this way!"

Optimus was glaring before Simmons walked between them with his hands in the air. "Woah there, let's put this behind us, yeah? How about we get our asses back to Egypt before someone comes looking for us!" he suggested, trying to change the direction of their conversation.

This seemed to put a halt on their argument. Megatron seemed to be triumphant, having gotten the last word before crossing his arms. "The human's right. We need to get back to Egypt. It'll be easier to move him before waking him. We don't know how willing he would be to go with us." He said.

Optimus gave a sigh, shaking his head and sitting down. "fine, fine. We wouldn't want to wake him around too many people anyway." He said. He paused and looked to megatron. "You are lucky no one spotted you."

Lennox looked up at them. "Our planes should be arriving in a few minutes. Let's focus on getting ready to head back to Egypt." He said.

After that the tension seemed to calm down some. They waited quietly for the plane to arrive and quickly filed in, Optimus pulling the old car into the plane before exiting to fly alongside it with Megatron. The plane didn't even power down, and they were up in the air as soon as the doors closed.

With Megatron and Optimus flying beside them, they all made for Egypt. The ride was uneventful, but many people were nervous for what would happen when this car wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh guys, I'm SO sorry this took SO FREAKING LONG.

The old transformer dude was really hard to me to write. but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it with be worth it?

Sorry if there are a bunch of simple mistakes. I tried re-reading it a couple times but I just HAD to get this out!

* * *

After the quiet, and somewhat awkward ride back to Egypt, the three air ships landed and the squad of humans and autobots moved the old car out of the plane and carefully into the makeshift base.

The two leaders waited outside, staying in their alt forms and remaining quiet. While they literally cooled their jets, the rest of the team were running around frantically to get ready for another resurrection. There was chatter all around, where Sam, Simmons, and Mearing were all discussing various things about the current situation. Though due to Mearing's presence, it seemed more like an argument than anything else. As usual.

Eventually, the tense silence between them was broken. "What will you do after all this is over?" The voice was Megatron's, and as usual it was less than enthusiastic.

There was a shifting of some gears from Optimus before the former Decepticon leader was given a reply. "It's never over."

Megatron transformed back to his original shape and crossed his arms, regarding the jet next to him critically. "Well let's say it is. No more Decepticons or comets or massive scale threats to the humans. What then?" he asked.

Optimus shifted back as well to match megatron's state and carried a level look with him. "Then we just prepare for the next big attack. Whatever it is, there will always be one." He said, though with the way he shifted, it was obvious the conversation was making him uncomfortable.

Megatron was equally as obvious about his distaste for Optimus's answer. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He grumbled but let the topic drop. Not that he had much choice, as Lennox walked out of the base and stood before them calmly, waiting for a chance to address them.

"We have a temporary room set up for the resurrection. It's not as sturdy as we would like but it's the best we can do on short notice. We are now just waiting for you." He said in a respectful tone. "I believe they are expecting both of you." He added after a moment.

Optimus gave a silent nod to the human and moved to walk inside the base, Megatron following behind him slowly, keeping his distance. The sergeant took notice of their constantly changing and strange behavior, and shook his head with a sigh. He could tell there was some sort of tension between them that they needed to work out, but now was not really the time for it. Quietly, he simply followed them at a brisk pace, not wanting to think about what they would consider to be "stress relief".

Once inside, the two primes were guided to a room that was, by their standards, flimsy. Regardless, they walked into the room one after another and took up positions on either side of the black vehicle situated near the center of the room.

On one side of the room, several soldiers were lines up in front of 4 distinct figures. Sam, Lennox, Simmons, and Mearing were all present in the room. One could only guess there were more soldiers stationed immediately outside, as well as a few of the bots. Bumblebee was kneeling behind the humans, probably to protect Sam.

"Now then, since everyone is present I would like to make sure it is clear that if this gets… out of hand, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves and the base." Mearing stated, taking a step back as she looked up and spoke to the two leaders.

"Yes, but there will be no shooting until I deem it necessary." Sergeant Lennox added quickly, sending Mearing a warning look. The woman gave a displeased look in return, but gave a curt, tight lipped nod in reply.

Sam was the one to speak up next. "We've check it over for any indication of it being an Autobot or Decepticon, but there were no indications whatsoever." He informed, glancing between the two bots in front of him. They shared a glance and shifted uncomfortably, but remained in relative silence.

"Not to be a downer or anything, people, but there's a doomsday comet heading our way and time is of the essence!" Simmons spoke up, holding his hands up and waving them in a circular motion, trying to get things to proceed a little faster. "Perhaps we should get a move on?"

There was a shift in Optimus's stance before he regarded the humans in the room. "A general indicator of their alignment comes with the color of their eyes." Optimus said, before looking to the vehicle. It was a curious thing, since the spark would be in a strange, deeply shifted part of the mechanical body in this form. Still, after some thinking, he kneeled down to inspect the vehicle to see if there would be a simple way to go about reviving it.

Megatron nodded at what Optimus said. "It's not always a perfect indicator. Cybertronian Autobots have blue optics, and most Decepticons have red. It's a trait we can adjust, but for the most part it is hereditary." he explained, glancing at the humans and not wanting them to bother Optimus while he worked on reviving the old bot.

After a moment, Optimus turned back and looked between the humans and Megatron for a moment. "You guys might want to step back some, in case there's a shockwave or… an unpleasant awakening." He warned them.

Obediently, they took a few steps back, but kept themselves away from the wall where they may be cornered, and now were somewhat next to Bee, who sat tensely, waiting for what would happen.

Now that everything was set, Optimus opened the chest plates covering his spark, placing his hand on top of the matrix and guiding it out carefully. With a careful and purposeful motion, he moved it gently around to the car, having ot guide it down past the open hood and deeper into the car before it could even come close to the spark that was protected deep within the mechanics of the bot.

When the old car was revived, It's engine revved and it's lights flashed on. Everyone seemed to have baited breath as it revved it's engines, one, twice, and then a third time before it started to shift. This had Optimus leaning away to give the transforming vehicle some space.

There was a blast of energy that was outputted from the new bot as it was transforming, throwing the matrix away from its body, making it hit the ground with a metallic clang. Optimus didn't retrieve it, focusing solely on the old bot who seemed to have a bit of trouble putting it's parts into their proper places, and soon resembled a hunched over, but still distinctly bipedal design.

Megatron picked up the matrix from behind Optimus, and he could hear the tense sounds coming from the humans as he did so, but he simply held it and stayed a couple of steps behind Optimus, turning his attention to the new bot now.

Suddenly, the now-standing mech shifted before suddenly lunging at Optimus, tackling him over and pinning him to the ground. It pulled out a weapon after punching Optimus in the face and rose it's arm high to deliver the final blow.

Before anyone else had reacted though, Megatron screeched, low and metallic, but loud, and tackled the offending bot off of Optimus. He got sliced by the energon heated sword that the black bot was wielding, but he used the wound to his body to twist the sword, and with one hand he severed where it was connected with the black bot's arm.

"Stop!" Optimus called out, causing Megatron to freeze, though the bot he held under him still squirmed and attempted to get free.

Optimus walked over and kneeled down, looking at the bot in the eyes, pausing when he saw it had bright purple optics instead of red, or blue. The mech spat towards the two bots on top of him and finally got his voice online. "Ye better let me go now or I swear to all primus I'm gonna hand both o' yer afts to ya! What in the blickering blazes do ye even want ye scraps of junk metal?"

Optimus raised his hands in a calming motion and gave Megatron a look. "We aren't here to fight. Quite the opposite really." he explained in a level tone.

"What side are ye on then?" the mech asked, glaring at them.

The two primes looked at one another. "Autobots." Optimus answered, motioning for Megatron to move. "Will you give us your name?"

The former decepticon leader sneered and got off of the old bot, though he still seemed on edge about letting the mech stand. Despite this though, he pulled the sword from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground, wincing as pain circuted through his whole arm from the action.

"... I'm called Acrowheel." The black bot said after some time of consideration. "You don't look like autobots." he added warily, obviously on edge from the situation. And who could blame him?

"and you don't look like a proper cybertronian but here you all, rust and all." Megatron shot back snarkily.

The bot now known as Acrowheel looked at the former decepticon leader and studied him for a moment. "You….. are a decepticon. Of that I have no doubt. You look too much like… _him_." he growled.

Megatron's optics flashed as he seemed to realize something and he growled, turning away from the bot and towards optimus. "I'm leaving. Here." he said, thrusting the Matrix at the Autobot leader and leaving the room with an irritated atmosphere.

Optimus took the matrix with a worried glance at Megatron, but proceeded to return it to his spark chamber before looking at Acrowheel, his shoulders slumping. "I apologize for his behavior." he said quickly, before a grim outlook became present on his face. "And I apologize for having brought you here like this, but it appears I need your help. This planet needs your help." he added in a serious tone.

Acrowheel huffed. "What should I care? The fact that the war hasn't destroyed it yet is astonishing. The fleshlings yet live." he said.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from below. Both of the bots looked down to see Sam standing there and looking to the older bot. "The comet Kairon, have you heard of it?" he asked.

The old bot let out a groan and shifted to kneel before the human, looking at him quizzically. "Aye, I've 'eard of it. How would a fleshling like ye know of it?" he asked right back.

Sam, to his credit, didn't flinch at all, and raised a hand to his head, tapping it with an irritated look. "The cube-that allspark. It was found, and since I touched a shard from when it was destroyed, I've been stuck with these… these symbols. Cyberglyphs. They're in my head and we have been trying to decipher them. It's the Language of the Primes, and I assumed a more… experienced bot like yourself would know them better than us." he explained.

"That didn't answer me question, boy. Well, I suppose it did- but why is Kairon relevant, eh? That comet ain't anywhere near this star system!" Arcowheel said, leaning closer to Sam. There was a whirring behind them as Bumblebee tensed, but Lennox raised a hand in warning, so the yellow bot stayed put.

"It's somehow gotten off track." Sam continued. "We weren't able to decipher all of the glyphs- the symbols, but what we do know is that Kairon is heading towards this planet. It's about to enter this star system and if we don't do anything, everything is going to die."

An old, wheezing laugh came from the black bot in front of him. "If it's Kairon then ye all're gonna die anyways. Nothin ye can do. Not human, Nor Cybertonian can stop the darn thing. What a way to end the war- wiping both out with an inevitable doom." he said, leaning back and sitting on the ground, laughing some more.

"Arcowheel, we've thought to use the tools left by our ancestors to take it out. To harvest it the way that our ancestors used to harvest the sun." Optimus explained.

The old bot huffed another old laugh. "Ye can't do that without the matrix, which has been lost to us. And even then, only a prime can truely power one of those wretched machines."

Optimus nodded. "We have both of those. Forgive my rudeness, I have not introduced myself. I am Optimus Prime, and I am in possession of the Matrix. That is how you are standing here, today." he explained.

Arcowheel looked to Optimus with a shocked expression before an even heartier laugh came upon him. "By the primes, ye've got it then. What else would ye need old scrap like me for then, eh? Ye got all ye need. Sounds like ye already know where the machine is, too." he said, seeming amused by the situation now.

"This is why we needed your help." Sam spoke up again, looking up at the older bot. "We can only do so much on our own, but the machine's been damaged, and we don't know how to fix it. I might be able to help, but I can't read the language of the Primes on my own, and time is against us." he called up. "Can you help us?"

There was a silence for a moment before Arcowheel shifted and stood up again. "Aye, I can read it. But I have one question first." he said, focusing his attention to Optimus. "Why is there a decepticon here? This ain't enough to stop the war, even for a little bit, ye know it as well as I. That mech was a decepticon, as much a decepticon as any mech can be." he asked, staring at Optimus warily.

Optimus squared his shoulders. "Megatron is no longer a part of the decepticons and we've been keeping a close eye on him. His good behavior allow him to stay alive with us." Optimus said carefully.

Arcowheel narrowed his optics at Optimus. "Ye'r lie'n." he growled. "He ain't ever gonna stop being a decepticon. I saw it. In his eyes, his frame- his spark. He's a fallen! Ye can't trust anyone in that family!" he said.

There was a tense silence before Optimus nodded. "You're right. He is a Decepticon among decepticons. But what his ancestors did does not define him. What _he_ has done in the past doesn't define him, nor anyone. He's done well, and he can continue to do well!" Optimus said back.

Arcowheel barked a laugh. "What of when he slips up, aye? He'll turn his back on ye- None of the fallen can _feel._ They've got it programmed out, ye see? Nah, you'll see it yourself." he said back.

"Woah, woah! Hold it, please!" Lennox said, having stepped forward and moving between the two bots. "I don't really know what's going on here but can we have this verbal battle later? Right now we have some lives to save, including yours." he called out, before glancing at Optimus. "And Optimus, bud, I think uh- Ratchet wanted to talk to you? Perhaps you should go contact him!" he said, looking nervously between the two.

There was a tense silence, but it was broken by Arcowheel. "What should I do in the meantime, then?" he asked.

Sam spoke up. "You can help us rebuild the machine. We can do all the labor, we just need to know what to do." he said, before turning. "Bee, can ya help me lead him out?" he asked.

Bumblebee made an affirmative sound and stood up, picking Sam up and letting the human sit on his shoulder. Said human made a motion with his arm to prompt Arcowheel to follow, and it seemed to work because the black bot was already tailing it after them. Optimus the room shortly after.

"Did Ratchet actually need to talk to him?" Simmons asked in a hushed tone, looking at Sargent Lennox curiously.

Lennox shook his head. "no, but they needed a distraction. Besides, I don't think a call between them would hurt." he replied, glancing at the door. "But I worry for the sake of him and Megatron." he added.

"Well whatever the case, we must make sure that both Megatron and the new one- Acrowheel or whatever, have eyes on them at all times. we can not take chances and I have even more doubts than before about that decepticon now." Mearing intervened, looking at the two men sternly. With a dismissive wave she told the soldiers in the room to go back to their duties.

There was a sigh from both men, one of agitation and one not quite so much, as they watched the woman briskly leave the room.

As Optimus left the room, his shoulders tense, he saw something from the corner of his eye and froze dead still. "Megatron." He said, barely a greeting to the bot who was hiding along the wall down the hallways, opposite of where Sam, Bee, and Acrowheel were headed. He could still hear the humans talking inside, so he knew that Megatron must have heard everything that was said before.

"Optimus." Megatron said back, looking off to the side with his arms crossed. "... He was right."

Optimus blinked. "What do you mean?"

There was a tense shift in Megatron's stance as he turned back to regard Optimus head on. "Acrowheel was right. I'm a fallen, and I don't have feelings, and I will slip up. I don't understand you, prime. You treat me like an ally but you can never fully trust me. _They_ will never trust me. I will always be a decepticon." he said bitterly.

Optimus watched him for a moment, and felt a pang in his chest. He could see optimus shift, as though he were in pain, and after a moment, he felt his body shift in a similar motion as he felt it too.

Suddenly it clicked.

Optimus' expression hardened and he walked forward, his stride purposeful and predatory as he neared Megatron. The other bot didn't so much as flinch at the aggressive approach, but stared definitely back at him, only jerking out of his position when Optimus grabbed his arm and started dragging him through the base. "Come with me."

"Primus dammit, Optimus, what are you doing?" Megatron asked irritably as he was practically dragged away, squirming his arm as he was forced to walk after the other prime. He had to adjust himself to walk somewhat normally behind the other prime, being led out of the base until they were a clear few kilometers away, at the edge of another rock structure. "What in the universe are you doing?!" Megatron growled out angrily.

When Megatron looked into Optimus's eyes he suddenly had a loss for words, seeing a look that held such intensity of the kind he hasn't seen since they were battling- a look he swore that Optimus only wore for him.

There was a tense silence before Optimus sighed and closed his eyes, his head bowed. Megatron was about to prompt him again when he once again felt the strange energy causing him pain near his spark, and pulled free hand to his chest as though to grab whatever was causing the pain.

"So that's it then. That's what has been happening." Optimus finally said, opening his eyes and looking at Megatron. "I didn't understand it before because I wasn't receiving anything from it. But now I think I get it."

The former decepticon leader glared at Optimus. "Start making sense or I'll rip one of your arms off." he growled.

Optimus reached over and placed a hand over Megatron's spark. "Regardless of who you are and what you were born as, you forget that we've been connected. We are spark-mates, remember? What you are feeling, is _feeling._ You don't understand it, and I… I don't understand not having it. But it is there and we are connected with it." he said.

Megatron raised an arm and gripped Optimus' shoulder, his fingers digging in far too harshly, but he made no further actions on his threat of 'ripping his arm off'. "Are you telling me that I'm feeling emotions because you feel them?" he asked.

Optimus nodded. "That is precisely it. It's a two-way bond, but only you have been receiving the feelings because I was the only one who could, at the time, produce the feelings. But in doing so, you learn what these feelings are, and can feel them again, on your own." he explained, before bowing his head. "We've been at odds with one another so much, I feel the only thing I've been able to send to you was pain and sorrow. I don't want that to be the case." he explained.

Megatron sighed, piecing together the information. "That is not true." he said quietly, looking away stubbornly. "It felt nice to fly with you. That was probably you, and then us… or something." he added.

Optimus smiled, and the hugged Megatron, who stiffened up and tensed as though to attack. "What-"

"I know that this is hard, and that it might even be wrong. But I… I'm going to admit that I really enjoy having you in my life, friend or foe, you give my life meaning." Optimus said, his voice soft. "I think, if everything was over with, I'd like to spend some time to just be together. No more autobots, or decepticons. No responsibilities, and no humans to tell us otherwise. Just a time where we can spend time together."

There was a moment of silence before Megatron sighed and wrapped his arms around Optimus. While he was not a fan of the gesture, nor would he admit anything, it did feel nice and he had to agree with what Optimus said.

He looked down. "Your purpose was always to stop me from whatever I tried to do, wasn't it? but when that ended, you lost it, didn't you? That purpose..." he asked softly. Before he even got an answer, though he could already tell it was 'yes', he continued. "Well, I lost my purpose when I failed to bring Cybertron here, and everything I worked for failed. But then…. you gave it back to me."

There was a silence, and Optimus wanted to inquire just what the bot meant,just to hear it aloud, but he somehow knew it wouldn't be said. He could feel the irregular thrumming from Megatron's spark, even through both their chest-plates, and he could just tell what it meant, and it… was nice.

"Thank you." Optimus said, smiling at Megatron. It was a confession, even if it wasn't straightforward. And it meant a lot to Optimus.

Slowly, they parted from their hug and Megatron glanced back at the base. "They'll need our help."

Optimus nodded. "We should go back." he said, but neither of them made the first move to walk back. This moment, where they were away from those troubles, and they could just be two mechs, not leaders or aliens. They didn't want it to end.

but of course it had to end.

A crash on the pyramid brought them back to reality. A few quick strides and a look at the base showed them that there was a major demolition happening to the bricks of the pyramid, and potentially to the machine itself.

With a sigh, Optimus seemed to have returned to his leader frame of mind and started to return to the base, quickly locating the source of the explosion and having to throw sideswipe out of the base for a bit for his recklessness.

There were a few hours after Optimus located Sam and Acrowheel, they got to work and actually made a lot of good progress on the machine, digging it out a little further from the pyramid, finding parts that were blasted off and welding it all back together.

Meanwhile, Megatron went to tend to the wound on his shoulder from the resurrection he was at, and spent most of the day hidden away in a room.

When night fell, Optimus finally remembered the call he was supposed to make to Ratchet, but in hindsight, he could tell it was just an excuse the sergeant made to distract him from the argument he was having with Acrowheel. Still, he dialed up the number on his communicator as he went to one of the temporary bays for the night.

"-zzzzzccchchhh- Optimus?"

"Hey Ratchet, calling for an update, if you will."

"Ah, good to hear from you, old friend. It's doing well, and seems to be nearly ready to leave it's current confines. Any idea what you're going to do with it after it reaches that stage?"

"hmm, no, but I'll figure something out. It's healthy, right?"

"Yes, healthy as far as I can tell. Hasn't developed any CNA yet, I don't think. Should be soon though. According to my records that's how it should be."

"Been doing some research then, have you?" Optimus mused.

"heh, yeah, figured it would be best. How've you been holding up?"

"Hm, we revived an old mech, probably an old seeker, to help us fix the machine. it's coming along a lot faster now because of him, but altogether it's been pretty slow. I hope the comet won't be here before we can use it."

"Hm, yes, quite the dilemma. I'm sure you can figure it out. Anyone get hurt yet?"

"Sideswipe blew up a corner of the pyramid, thankfully doing minimal damage to the machine but earning himself a time-out."

There was a laughter on the other end. "Few others but sideswipe, huh?"

"Few others." Optimus agreed.

"What about Megatron?"

"He's… making it through. It's difficult for him."

"Did you two come to terms yet?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause. "Well, you two depend on one another to live. I've known you for so many years, Optimus. It's not hard to see. Not for me. You two gravitate towards each other. It's no surprise you've become spark-bonded." he explained.

There was a long silence, but Optimus finally relented. "Yes, that- we've talked about it. I think he's coming to terms with it. I… Think I already have for myself."

"Good." Ratchet said, sounding pleased. "Now get that comet destroyed so you guys can actually enjoy life longer than a few weeks, yeah?"

There was another chuckle, this time from Optimus. "Sounds good. Thank you. Goodbye Ratchet."

The communication ended, and Optimus sighed in relief. It was now rather quiet, and he longed to be in his alt form, despite it no longer being the flaming red and blue truck he was so well known for around his companions.

He tried to rest, but something just felt off. Even as he sat in the small room that was made for him, he just felt restless, and like he needed to do… _something._ Still, he tried to avoid it just so he could rest some.

An hour had passed, and Optimus was still irritable and restless. Eventually, he groaned and made his way out of the temporary room, walking down the "halls" of the temporary base until he found a room that appeared to be more secure than most others, and had several guards stationed outside it.

Each of them saluted Optimus and greeted him, and he acknowledged them in return, but was more interested in the room, and more importantly, what was inside.

There were no questions as he moved his way through the door, and thus seeing Megatron sitting in one corner, looking just as irritated and uncomfortable as Optimus felt. When the Autobot Prime walked in, Megatron looked up and seemed to relax somewhat, helping Optimus relax as well.

They were both silent as Optimus walked over and sat down next to Megatron, leaning against the wall the same as Megatron was, and closing his optics.

Megatron looked at Optimus, watching him as he rest and slowly closed his eyes. This was somehow more peaceful, and he felt it was easier to rest now.

He idly wondered if Optimus was resting easier now too.

* * *

Well there's probably only one chapter left for this! or two. Lets see how long it takes to take out that comet!

and if it ends too soon for you guys, I might make a sequel or something. I'm sure plenty are wondering what's gonna happen with that hatchling!


End file.
